Brother Complex
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Choi Siwon sangat menyayangi adiknya Choi Kibum, bahkan terkadang rasa sayangnya teralu berlebihan, Siwon menyadari ada yang salah dengan perasaannya. benarkah begitu? tanpa mereka berdua tahu ternyata orang tua mereka menyimpan sebuah rahasia. apa rahasia itu? SiBum slight HaeBum.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister Complex**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, family.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah yang bergaya arsitektur Eropa terdengar teriakan dari kedua kakak beradik yang tampaknya sedang saling bercanda. Wanita paruh bayah yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua anaknya tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya.

"Oppa kembalikan sepatuku,"teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tengah mengejar seorang namja tampan da bertubuh athletis tersebut.

"Aniyo, kalau kau bisa mengejarku maka akan aku kembalikan sepatumu!"teriak namja tampan tersebut sambil terus berlari menghindari sang adik.

"Bummie, Wonnie jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah. Cepat kesini kita sarapan,"sang yeoja paruh baya tersebut berusaha melerai kedua anaknya yang hobi sekali saling menjahili.

"Eomma, itu oppa tidak mau mengembalikan sepatuku!"sungut yeoja cantik itu sebal sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang gagal.

"Wonnie cepat kembalikan sepatu dongsaengmu chagi, jangan menggodanya terus,"kata sang eomma menasihati sang namja tampan yang teridentifikasi bernama Choi Siwon tersebut.

"Ne eomma,"jawab Siwon sambil mendekat kearah sang dongsaeng tercinta.

"Bummie ini!" Kibum segera mengambil sepatunya dari tangan kekar sang kakak dengan memasang wajah kesalnya.

Kibum pov*

Aish menyebalkan sekali Siwon oppa hari ini, dari tadi pagi ia selalu menggodaku. Fiuuuhhh ...tapi tak apalah karena aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia adalah oppa terbaik di dunia. Dia juga sangat terkenal dikalangan para yeoja, pasti karena tubuh atletisnya dan tak lupa senyum joker serta lesung pipitnya yang mampu membuat para yeoja bertekuk lutut mengemis cinta padanya. Aku dan oppa selalu bersama, dimana ada aku pasti disitu ada oppa, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Namun, aku sangat tidak suka sikap oppa yang selalu overprotektif padaku, bayangkan saja semua namja yang mendekatiku selalu saja dijahili olehnya habis-habisan. Aku tahu oppaku sangat menyayangiku. Mungkin aku juga tidak bisa kalau kehilangan oppa saat ia menikah nanti dengan yeojachingunya. Choi Siwon oppa kau sangat menyebalkan! Tapi aku sangat menyayangimu.

Kibum pov end*

Siwon pov*

Akhirnya aku bisa juga menjahili dongsaeng kesayanganku itu, meskipun akhirnya aku tak dihiraukannya seharian tapi aku yakin dia sangat tersiksa melakukan hal itu. aku sangat menyayangi dongsaengku, kami selalu bersama sepanjang waktu. Dari kecil hingga kami beranjak dewasa kita selalu bersama, aku selalu senantiasa menjaganya karena aku tidak mau melihat dongsaengku terluka atau merasakan sakit hati dikarenakan seorang namja. Huhhh sekarang aku harus ekstra ketat menjaganya dari incaran para namja yang ada disekolah ini yang tampaknya mulai mengejar-ngejar dongsaengku. Tapi, semua itu wajar mengingat Choi Kibum yang mempunyai paras yang sangat cantik, kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah, dan tak lupa killer smile yang dimilikinya yang mampu membuat semua namja terhanyut dalam senyumannya. Aku juga heran darimana dia mendapat killer smile tersebut, perasaan eomma tak mempunyai senyum maut tersebut, aku merasa banyak perbedaan antara aku dan Kibum atau mungkin memang ini Cuma perasaanku saja. Hahh yasudahlah, Pokoknya mulai dari sekarang aku harus ekstra menjaganya. Aku tidak mau dia terluka. Choi Kibum! oppa sangat menyayangimu.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum kini sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah, suasana menjadai ramai riuh saat para yeoja mulai bergerembol berlari menuju ke arah Siwon. para namja disekolah ini juga tengah sibuk mengamati seorang Choi Kibum yang sangat cantik memakai seragam sekolah barunya.

"Oppa aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seterkenal ini di sekolah baru kita,"ucap Kibum berbisik pada telinga oppanya.

"Tentu saja, mereka pasti mengagumi ketampananku,"ucap Siwon penuh percaya diri.

"Aishh kau terlalu percaya diri oppa,"ucap Kibum sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dengan cepat para yeoja-yeoja tadi segera mengerumuni Siwon dengan genitnya, sehingga tanpa sadar mereka semua membuat Kibum terjatuh di lantai dingin koridor.

"Awwww..."ringis Kibum kesakitan saat pantatnya dengan keras membentur lantai dingin koridor.

"Gwaenchana?"tanya seorang namja tampan berwajah puppy fish tersebut khawatir.

"Ahh.. Ne,"ucap Kibum sambil mengeluarkan killer smilenya dihadapan sang namja tampan, membuat namja itu diam tak berkutik sesaat karena terpesona dengan kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari seorang Choi Kibum.

"Bummie gwaenchana?"tanya Siwon khawatir lalu dengan cepat memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan teliti.

"Gwaenchana oppa,"ucap Kibum apa adanya.

"Aisshh kau ini membuat oppa khawatir saja,"ucap Siwon sambil membelai surai hitam sang dongsaeng.

"Khajja kita segera masuk ke dalam kelas,"ucap Siwon lalu membantu Kibum berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sedari tadi sang namja berwajah puppy fish ini memperhatikan kedekatan mereka dengan tatapan iri atau lebih tepatnya tidak suka.

"Siapa namja itu? apakah dia namjachingunya?"gumam namja tampan itu tak jelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kibum segera duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang tanpa menyadari tatapan semua namja yang ada di kelsa tersebut tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Ini adalah hari ketiga Kibum dan Siwon bersekokah disini. Banyak tatapan tidak suka dari para yeoja-yeoja yang mengidolakan Siwon terhadapnya, mungkin karena mereka belum tahu juga kalau Kibum adalah dongsaeng Choi Siwon.

Tanpa terasa bel istirahatpun bergemuruh di seantero sekolah, membuat semua orang berhamburan keluar kelas. Choi Siwon dengan santainya berlenggang menuju kelas sang dongsaeng tercinta.

"Bummie!"teriak Siwon kencang membuat Kibum segera meninggalkan aktivitas membacanya dan berrjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Oppa, ada apa?"tanya Kibum dengan polosnya.

"Aishh apa kau tidak dengar kalau bel sudah berbunyi heumm? Itu tandanya kita harus pergi ke kantin. Khajja,"jelas Siwon lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tangan sang dongsaeng tercinta.

"Oppa, tapi aku tidak lapar,"ucap Kibum memberi alasan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Bummie, kau harus makan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit,"jelas Siwon sambil mengelus surai hitam sang adik.

Kibum dan Siwon akhirnya duduk di bangku kantin paling belakang. Mereka tengah asyik menikmati makanan mereka sebelum segerombolan yeoja datang dan dengan seenaknya duduk di bangku mereka berdua.

"Annyeong Siwon oppa,"sapa yeoja cantik yang diketahui bernama Jessica itu sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Siwon.

"Annyeong Jessica-ssi,"balas Siwon sambil melepaskan tangan Jessica dari tangan kekarnya.

"Bummie makan yang banyak ne,"ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada sang dongsaeng.

"Ne oppa,"jawab Kibum sambil mengulas senyum mautnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Jessica yang melihat perhatian Siwon pada Kibum sangat marah, dengan cepat ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Huhh akhirnya mereka pergi juga,"Siwon menghela napas lega saat memandang kepergian Jessica dan kawan-kawannya.

"Memangnya kenapa oppa? Bukankah Jessica eonni itu cantik?"tanya Kibum heran.

"Dia memang cantik, tapi tak secantik kau Bummie, hehehe,"ucap Siwon apa adanya.

"Aishh tentu saja aku yang paling cantik, aku kan anaknya Choi Leetuk eomma, hahaha,"ucap kibum dengan percaya dirinya. mereka berduapun tersenyum riang membuat pengunjung kantin memandang iri pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran usai, Kibum duduk di taman sekolahnya untuk menunggu Siwon. tanpa Kibum sadari sedari tadi ada yang mengintai dirinya.

GREPP...

Tiba-tiba mulut Kibum dibekap oleh sebuah tangan membuat ia tak bisa berteriak untuk meminta tolong. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari berharap ada orang yang lewat dan bisa menolongnya, namun nihil tak ada orang sama sekali di taman tersebut. Orang yang membekapnya ternyata membawanya ke dalam gudang belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku,"teriak Kibum takut-takut. Ia mencoba mengamati orang-orang yang sedang memakai topeng di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan orang itu membuka topengnya dan betepa terkejutnya Kibum saat mengetahui orang yang berada di balik topeng tersebut.

"Jessica eonnie,"ucap Kibum tak percaya,

"Benar ini aku, jangan terkejut seperti itu sayang,"ucap Jessica sambil beranjak mendekati Kibum dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Kibum lumayan keras.

"Kenapa eonni berbuat seperti ini?"tanya Kibum heran.

"Kau yang mendorongku untuk melakukan ini Kibum. Jangan dekati Choi Siwon terus brengsek, apa kau tak punya aktivitas lain selain menempel terus padanya hah?"bentak Jessica tepat di depan wajah Kibum.

"Siwon oppa? Kalian salah pah—"belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia sudah mendapat tamparan telak di pipi mulusnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau memanggil dia oppa hah? Kau mau mencari mati denganku,"ucap Jessica sadis.

"Cepat kerjakan yang aku suruh pada kalian semua,"ucap Jessica memerintah pada kedua namja yang ada disitu.

"Kumohon eonnie, kau hanya salah paham!"jelas Kibum takut-takut saat kedua namja tadi mulai berjalan mendekatinya, namun Jessica sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan Kibum, dia malah tengah asyik memasang headphone pada kedua telinganya.

"Kumohon jangan mendekat!"perintah Kibum takut-takut pada kedua namja tersebut.

"Kemari baby, jangan takut."ucap namja berbadan tinggi tersebut. Kibum segera ingin berlari sebelum tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh namja berbadan tinggi tersebut.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, hikss,,, hikss,,,"ucap Kibum terisak. Sementara Jessica sedang tersenyum puas bisa memberi pelajaran pada orang yang selalu mendekati pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Sang namja berambut pirang membelai wajah cantik Kibum perlahan, sedangkan namja berbadan tinggi tersebut masih setia menggengam erat tangan Kibum agar ia tak bisa lari kemana-mana. perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum untuk menciumnya, namun Kibum berusaha keras untuk menghindar, membuat namja itu semakin bernafsu untuk segera mengerjainya. Tangannya dengan paksa menyobek bagian atas seragam sekolah Kibum hingga sobek dibagian dadanya yang menyebabkan bagian dadanya terekspos bebas.

"Kumohon jangan!"teriak Kibum kencang saat lelaki itu hendak mencium leher jenjangnya. Namun aksi mereka berdua terhenti saat pintu gudang itu di dobrak sangat keras oleh seseorang.

BRAAKKK...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Bummie hah?"teriak Siwon marah lalu dengan segera menghajar mereka berdua satu persatu dengan sangat antusias. Sementara Kibum kini sedang terduduk lemas di lantai dingin gudang tersebut, dia masih syok atas apa yang baru menimpanya. Jessica sangat terkejut saat melihat Siwon menghajar kedua anak buahnya. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus yang ada disana agar Siwon tidak mengetahui keberadaanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian hah?"bentak Siwon pada keduanya.

"Je-Jessica-ssi yang menyuh kami,"ucap kedua namja tersebut membuat Siwon semakin marah.

"Cepat kalian pergi dari sini atau kubunuh kalian berdua,"ucap Siwon sambil memandang tajam pada mereka berdua. dengan segera mereka lari terbirit-birit, sementara Jessica sekarang malah merutuki kebodohan orang suruhannya yang dengan seenaknya membongkar identitas dirinya.

"Bummie gwaenchana?"Siwon menghampiri Kibum dengan khawatir, ia melihat keadaan Kibum yang sangat mengenaskan. Bajunya sobek dimana-mana hingga menampakkan bagian tubuh atasnya yang sangat indah. Kibum sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon membuat Siwon semakin khawatir. Dengan cepat Siwon menggendong tubuh Kibum ala bridal style.

" Oppa aku takut hiksss,, hiksss,,"satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga sang adik tercinta.

"Tenanglah Bummie ada oppa disini,"ucap Siwon sambil menatap lekat wajah sang adik yang masih sangat ketakutan.

.

.

.

**Continue ?**

**End ?**

**Apakah FF gaje ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Kalian sendiri yang tentukan ne dengan cara mereview.**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers^^**

**Saya datang membawa FF baru hehe.. semoga kalian suka^^**

**Wahhh uda lama ternyata gak update. Mianhae readers, sekarang gak bisa update cepat karena kesibukan author saat ini. **

**Dan ini FF ini sebagai ucapan minta maaf author buat readers semua, terutama Iruma-chan, maaf belum bisa penuhi keinginan kamu untuk lanjutin FF author yang lain. **

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bummie gwaenchana?"Siwon menghampiri Kibum dengan khawatir, ia melihat keadaan Kibum yang sangat mengenaskan. Bajunya sobek dimana-mana hingga menampakkan bagian tubuh atasnya yang sangat indah. Kibum sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon membuat Siwon semakin khawatir. Dengan cepat Siwon menggendong tubuh Kibum ala bridal style.

" Oppa aku takut hiksss,, hiksss,,"satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga sang adik tercinta.

"Tenanglah Bummie ada oppa disini,"ucap Siwon sambil menatap lekat wajah sang adik yang masih sangat ketakutan.

Author pov*

Suasana rumah keluarga Choi menjadi tegang saat Siwon pulang dengan menggendong tubuh ringkih Kibum yang keadannya sangat kacau balau sekarang. Choi Leeteuk dan sang suami Choi Kangin yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga langsung menyusul Siwon yang berjalan dengan agak tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Kibum.

"Ada apa chagi dengan Bummie?"tanya Leeteuk khawatir sambil mendekati sang anak yang sedang membaringkan Kibum dengan perlahan di atas ranjangnya. Siwon lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kibum agar ia tak kedinginan. Ia lalu duduk disebelah Kibum yang matanya masih terpejam.

"Wonnie sebenarnya ada apa dengan Bummie chagi?"tanya Leeteuk lagi saat sang anak tak menjawab pertanyaannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut dan tak bertenaga.

"Eomma mianhae,"satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon dengan nada yang bergetar membuat sang eomma semakin khawatir.

"Tenanglah chagi, sekarang coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua heumm?"tanya leeteuk lembut sambil mengelus punggung kekar sang anak.

"Bummie tadi hampir saja diperkosa oleh namja-namja brengsek eomma, dan aku sudah lalai menjaga Bummie eomma. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae eomma aku sudah gagal menjaga Bummie," sesalnya lagi, tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia suruh. Hatinya merasa sakit apabila membayangkan betapa ketakutannya adiknya tadi diperlakukan seperti itu oleh namja-namja brengsek tersebut. Sepertinya ia harus memberikan pelajaran pada dalang dari semua kejadian ini. Ya, dia harus memberikan pelajaran pada Jessica karena telah membuat Dongsaengnya menjdai seperti ini.

"Sudah chagi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Yang terpenting sekarang Bummie tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah chagi, eomma akan menjaga Bummie disini,"ucap sang eomma bijak.

"Aniyo eomma, aku saja yang menemani Bummie disini. Eomma istirahat saja,"elak Siwon halus pada eommanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga perlu istirahat chagi. Nanti kalau Wonnie lelah, istirahatlah ne,"Leeteuk mencium buah hatinya dengan kasih sayang, kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya bersama sang suami tercinta.

Setelah kepergian sang eomma dan sang appa Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang dongsaeng yang kini tengah tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Mianhae Bummie, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kejadian seperti ini menimpamu lagi."Siwon membelai pipi chubby sang dongsaeng yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan lalu menciumnya cukup lama, setelah itu dia pun mulai tertidur di samping sang adik.

.

.

.

PLAKK...

Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Jessica, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi ia menampar dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya sendiri pula.

"KURANG KERAS,"teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari namja tampan yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang.

PLAKK...

"CEPAT, JANGAN LELET SEPERTI ITU JESSICA,"teriak namja itu lagi yang teridentifikasi bernama Choi Siwon.

"Mianhae, jeongmal appo. Aku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan yang kemarin pada Kibum, kumohon oppa,"Jessica berlutut di kaki Siwon, pipinya sudah memerah karena terus-terusan mendapat tamparan dari tangannya sendiri karena suruhan Siwon.

"Kau sudah membuat Dongsaengku menjadi seperti itu, dan kau dengan mudahnya meminta maaf, jangan harap Jessica-ssi. Masih untung aku tidak membunuhmu. Sekarang lakukan lagi apa yang aku perintahkan padamu tadi,"ucap Siwon penuh amarah.

PLAKK...

"Oppa hentikan!"sebuah teriakan menginstrupsi kegiatan yang telah dilakukan oleh Jessica. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata adalah suara Kibum.

"Bummie wae?"tanya Siwon lembut pada sang dongsaeng yang amat sangat ia cintai.

"Oppa jangan berbuat seperti itu pada Jessica eonnie,"ucap Kibum memelas. Siwon sangat benci saat ia harus melihat ekspresi tersebut di wajah sang dongsaeng, karena ia pasti tak sanggup untuk menolak permiantaan adiknya tersebut.

"Wae? Dia sudah menyakitimu chagi, aku harus memberinya pelajaran biar dia tahu rasa,"ucap Siwon antusias.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya oppa, jadi hentikan ini semua. Kalau tidak aku tidak mau berbicara dengan oppa,"ancam Kibum pada Siwon yang kini sudah membulatkan matanya lebar, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat aneh dan sangat lucu.

"Aishh, baiklah-baiklah Bummie,"akhirnya Siwon menyerah juga karena ancaman sang dongsaeng.

"Kibum-ssi gomawo, jeongmal gomawo."Jessica sangat berterima kasih pada Kibum karena telah menyelamatkannya dari amukan Siwon.

"Gwaenchana eonnie, pergilah sekarang,"ucap Kibum tulus. Jessica segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"tanya Siwon heran saat Kibum memandangnya intens.

"Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang oppa lakukan pada Jessica eonnie tadi. jadi jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi ne,"ucap Kibum apa adanya.

"Ne, baiklah Bummie,"ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Kibum untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi oppa,"Kibum mencium pipi Siwon lembut membuat hati Siwon merasa sangat nyaman.

"Nado Bummie,"Siwon memeluk Kibum erat menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang teramat sangat pada sang dongsaeng.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya Kibum duduk sendirian di taman belakang sekolanya untuk menunggu sang oppa yang sedang latihan basket. Dirinya sedang sibuk memainkan benda hitam yang ada di tangannya dengan antusias. Ya, seorang Choi Kibum memang sangat menyukai PSP. Apalagi saat kegiatan menunggu yang sangat membosankan ini.

"Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini,"sapa sebuah suara yang asing bagi indera pendengaran Kibum.

"Ne, silahkan,"jawab Kibum ramah. Kibum mengernyit heran, ia tampak sedang berpikir dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan namja ini, pasalnya wajahnya tak asing lagi baginya.

"Kenalkan, Lee Donghae imnida,"sang namja berwajah puppy fish ini mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kala melihat raut wajah kebingungan dari Kibum.

"Ah ne, Choi Kibum imnida,"tangan keduanya saling berjabat seperti etika saat orang berkenalan.

"Apa kau maasih ingat denganku?"tanya Donghae penuh harapan bahwa sang yeoja cantik ini akan mengingatnya.

"Mianhae, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya Kibum sungkan, karena dia memang sama sekali tak ingat dengan namja yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Gwaenchana Kibum-ah, aku dulu yang pernah menolongmu saat kau jatuh di koridor tempo hari,"jelas Donghae panjang lebar, dihatinya sebenarnya terbesit rasa kecewa karena sang yeoja yag sudah berhasil memikat hatinya melupakannya begitu saja.

"Ahh ne, aku baru ingat. Mianhae Donghae-ssi,"ucap Kibum merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana, kau sedang apa disini?"tanya Donghae ingin tahu.

"Aku sedang menunggu oppaku, kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang jam segini?"kini Kibum balik bertanya pada namja tampan itu.

"Aku tadi habis ke perpustakaan sekolah, ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan,"bohong Donghae pada Kibum, karena sebenarnya dirinya sedari tadi mengikuti Kibum dan bukan ke perpustakaan.

"Wah kau rajin sekali ne,"Kibum tersenyum tulus pada Donghae, hati Donghae seolah meloncat kegirangan. Tak disangka Kibum ternyata orang yang sangat hangat dan tidak sombong, padahal orang tuanya termasuk ke dalam lima besar orang terkaya di Korea Selatan.

"Kau menyukai PSP?"tanya Donghae saat melihat di tangan Kibum terdapat sebuah PSP keluaran terbaru.

"Ne, aku sering memainkannya kalau aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Karena menunggu itu sangat membosankan makanya aku sering memainkannya, kau juga menyukainya?"tanya Kibum pada Donghae.

"Aniyo, aku tidak bisa memainkannya,"Jawab Donghae apa adanya.

"Kau mau mencoba? Aku akan mengajarimu,"tawar Kibum dengan memamerkan killer smile andalannya yang membuat hati Donghae lumer seketika itu juga.

Akhirnya Kibum mencoba mengajari Donghae bagaimana cara memainkan PSP dengan baik dan benar. Setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum saat menjelaskan bagaimana caranya memainkan PSP hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Donghae, karena Donghae kini malah tengah sibuk memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang terlampau dekat dengan dirinya. benar-benar makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah di muka bumi ini, Donghae benar-benar tak bisa melewatkan moment ini untuk tidak memandangnya intens, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan?

"Bummie kau sedang apa?"sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatan Kibum dan Donghae. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara.

"Oppa, kau sudah selesai latihan?"tanya Kibum lembut sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ne Bummie, dia siapa?"tanya Siwon sinis, tanpa sadar ia memberikan deathglare pada namja berwajah puppy fish tersebut. Donghae yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengernyit heran.

"Dia teman baruku oppa, namanya Donghae,"jelas Kibum apa adanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Donghae imnida hyung,"Kibum membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat tanda ia hormat pada seniornya.

"Emmm ... Bummie kita harus cepat pulang, eomma sudah menunggu kita,"Siwon segera menarik tangan sang Dongsaeng dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Aku pulang dulu Donghae-ssi, annyeong,"teriak Kibum dari kejauhan. Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Kibum.

"Bummie jangan mudah percaya dengan orang asing, kau tidak boleh berteman dengan sembarang orang. bagaimana kalau dia punya niat jahat padamu eoh?"tanya Siwon kesal melihat sikap polos sang adik.

"Aish oppa jangan suka berburuk sangka pada orang lain, tidak baik tau!"sungut Kibum sebal sambil memanyunkan bibirny imut, sementara sang oppa hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kecut melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Sementara di tempat lain...

Disebuah ruangan kantor yang cukup besar tampaklah dua orang pria paruh baya yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan rahasia, terbukti dari raut wajah mereka berdua yang tampak sangat serius.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"tanya pria jangkung tersebut lembut.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir Hangeng-ah,"jawab pria berkacamata itu apa adanya.

"Sekarang ini keadaan istriku semakin memburuk, dia amat sangat merindukan anaknya. Bolehkah aku mengambilnya kembali?"tanya pria jangkung yang terindentifikasi bernama Kim Hangeng itu penuh harap.

"..."

"Kumohon Kangin-ah, kembalikan anak kami,"Hangeng kembali memohon pada Kangin yang kini hanya bisa diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Ini sangat berat untuk kami Hangeng-ah, kami sudah sangat menyayanginya seperti anak kami sendiri, istriku pasti juga akan sangat keberatan apabila kau mengambil dia dari kami. kau tau sendiri kan Leeteuk sangat menyayanginya,"jelas Kangin panjang lebar. Ada raut kecewa dibalik wajah keduanya. Hangeng menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tau itu, aku juga sangat berterimakasih padamu telah menjaganya dengan baik, tapi kumohon demi istriku Kangin-ah,"Hangeng berlutut di depan kaki Kangin, air matanya mengalir begitu saja di pelupuk matanya. Kangin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hangeng. Hatinya tersentuh, namun apa bisa ia merelakan sang anak untuk pergi dengan keluarga kandungnya? Hatinya masih menolak dengan keras.

"Baiklah aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan istriku terlebih dahulu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan harapan besar padamu Hangeng-ah. Sekarang kembalilah dan jaga istrimu dengan baik,"ucap Kangin bijaksana.

"Ne, gomawo Kangin-ah,"Hangeng memeluk tubuh Kangin erat, mencoba berterimakasih padanya.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Ahh hari ini sungguh hari yang menyenangkan, Lee Donghae ternyata lumayan juga. Dia namja yang baik dan sangat perhatian, hari ini aku pergi bersamanya untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Dia orang yang tidak membosankan.

"Donghae-ah, mampirlah dulu sebentar,"tawarku saat Donghae mengantarkanku di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Choi.

"Emmm, baiklah,"aku segera menarik tangan Donghae untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Eomma,"aku berhamburan di pelukan eomma tercintaku ini, sementara eomma hanya tersenyum girang melihat sikap manjaku ini.

"Kau sudah pulang Bummie? Kau kemana saja eoh baru pulang, tadi oppamu terus-terusan mencarimu, apa kau tidak pamitan padanya tadi?"tanya eomma beruntun padaku.

"Aku tadi jalan-jalan dengan temanku eomma,"aku melirik Donghae sekilas, Lalu memeberikan isyarat untuk duduk disebelahku.

"Ah, kau mau minum apa nak?"tanya eomma lembut pada Donghae.

"Tidak usah repot-repot bibi, aku hanya sebentar saja kok,"ucap Donghae sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak merepotkan kok. Tunggulah sebentar ne,"ucap eomma lembut lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kau kemana saja Bummie?"tiba-tiba Siwon oppa sudah berdiri di belakang kami berdua. ia menatap sinis pada Donghae, Donghae yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Pasti mulai lagi aksi overprotektif oppa tercintaku ini.

"Ah oppa, mianhae aku tadi hanya jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Donghae."jawabku apa adanya.

"Begitu, yasudah aku mau pergi keluar dulu Bummie, annyeong,"ucap Siwon oppa lalu dengan cepat menghilang dibalik pintu..

.

.

.

"Bibi, Kibum-ah, aku pulang dulu ne. Annyeong,"Donghae berpamitan pada kami berdua.

Donghae berjalan menuju motor sportnya, matanya membulat sempurna, apa yang telah terjadi pada motor kesayangannya? Di seluruh permukaan motornya terdapat kotoran-kotoran hewan yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Kibum-ah apa yang terjadi dengan motorku?"tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang sangat shock.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat, aku sudah menduga ini semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran oppaku yang picik tersebut. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan namjachingu.

"Ya! Oppa awas kau!"teriakku saat melihat mobil Siwon melewati pagar rumah keluarga Choi dengan mengembangkan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

**To be continued ...**

**Annyeong my readers**

**Hehe akuh kembali dengan FF ini. adakah yang menunggu?**

**Oh ya buat snowysmiles, Ristambum, choikyuhae and dictatorlove: makasi banget untuk masukannya, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga agak bingung dengan judulnya, aku tanyak temenkuh katanya itu sister complex, terus akuh browsing di google juga kayak gitu kalau kakak cowok yang over ama adik ceweknya. Miahae kalau salah. Hehehe. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih sama kritikan kalian. Gomawo ^^**

**The big thanks to:**

**Kimshippo : irumachan : choikyuhae : RistaMbum : snowysmiles : bumhanyuk : lovesibumforever : riestha-tita : snower0821 : zakurafreeze : evilmagnaemin : cloudyeye : KyuSEME4ever : Sibumisreal : sibum shipp : lee minji elf : bumuke : : shofy nurlatief : Nina317elf : syarifamuthia4 : kang hyun yoo : shim yeonhae : rilianda abelira : blue minra : angelself1323 : dindaR : dwiihae : isolive89 : anin : dictatorlove : audrey muasena : siti ahzzahra muayanah : mitade13 : cho97 : indahpus96 : aniimin : Brigitta bukan brigittew : and some guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne)**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers**

**.**

**. **

**Review again please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bibi, Kibum-ah, aku pulang dulu ne. Annyeong,"Donghae berpamitan pada kami berdua.

Donghae berjalan menuju motor sportnya, matanya membulat sempurna, apa yang telah terjadi pada motor kesayangannya? Di seluruh permukaan motornya terdapat kotoran-kotoran hewan yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Kibum-ah apa yang terjadi dengan motorku?"tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang sangat shock.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat, aku sudah menduga ini semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran oppaku yang picik tersebut. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan namjachingu.

"Ya! Oppa awas kau!"teriakku saat melihat mobil Siwon melewati pagar rumah keluarga Choi dengan mengembangkan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

Author pov*

Kibum sedang duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. Ia masih tampak sangat kesal dengan perbuatan sang oppa, ia terus mengomel tak jelas membuat sang eomma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang anak bungsu yang terlihat sangat imut. Sebuah suara deru mobil mampu ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kibum yang daritadi masih asyik mengomel. Ia segera saja bergegas menuju pintu, dan benar saja suara mobil tadi ternyata suara mobil Siwon. Kibum berkacak pinggang pada oppanya membuat sang oppa sedikit takut juga melihatnya.

"Ya! Oppa kau kan yang melumuri motor Donghae oppa dengan kotoran hewan. Menjijikkan!"cerocos Kibum kesal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menuduhku Bummie."bela Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aishh oppa masih tidak mau mengaku eoh?"tanya Kibum sambil mendekat ke arah sang oppa dan mulai memukulinya dengan bantal.

"Aishh dia memang pantas mendapatkannya Bummie, dan stop memukuliku! Sakit tau,"ucap Siwon mencoba menghentikan aksi brutal sang adik.

"Oppa menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau bicara dengan oppa lagi!"Kibum segera pergi ke dalam kamarnya setelah berucap kata tersebut. Sementara Siwon masih kesal karena Kibum lebih membela namja sialan itu daripada dirinya.

Keduanya masih tak bertegur sapa sampai malam tiba, sang eomma yang mengetahui pertengkaran kakak beradik ini menghela nafas pasrah. Kibum daritadi siang hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar, sama halnya dengan Siwon. rumah mewah itu tampak sekali tanpa candaan mereka berdua.

"Wonnie cepat turun dan panggil adikmu juga, kita makan bersama,"teriak Choi Leeteuk sambil mempersiapkan hidangan di atas meja.

"Ne, eomma,"sahut Siwon, lalu ia segera bergegas menuju kamar Kibum yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. ia membuka pintu kamar Kibum kasar, Siwon bisa melihat Kibum sedang bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Bummie eomma menyuruh kita turun untuk makan malam bersama,"ucap Siwon di depan kamar sang dongsaeng, sementara Kibum sama sekali tak menyahut perkataan sang oppa. Siwon pun mendekati ranjang sang adik, ia tahu Kibum tidak sedang tidur sekarang, dia pasti masih sebal dengannya dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Bummie,"rajuk Siwon sambil mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah adiknya yang cantik.

"..."tak ada jawaban dari Kibum membuat Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Bummie, aku tahu oppa salah. Mianhae Bummie,"ucap Siwon berusaha membujuk Kibum yang masih betah mendiamkannya.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

"Bummie, aku tahu oppa salah. Mianhae Bummie,"ucapku sekali lagi saat tak ada respon dari adik tercintaku ini. aishh menyebalkan sekali dia sama sekali tak menanggapiku, pasti sekarang ia benar-benar marah padaku. Tapi, jangan panggil aku Choi Siwon kalau aku tidak bisa menaklukkan adik manjaku ini. lihat saja sebentar lagi.

Tanganku menggelitik pinggang ramping adikku, mendapat gelitakan di pinggang rampingnya membuatnya kini mulai resah di dalam sana mencoba menahan agar ia tak berbicara sepatah katapun dan menahan tawanya.

"Aishh oppa hentikan, geli tau!"hahaha apa aku bilang, dia pasti akan takluk padaku. Karena aku tahu kelemahannya.

"Bummie mianhe, maafkan oppa ne?"tanyaku memelas. Sementara Kibum sedang memasang muka masamnya dihadapanku.

"Andwae, oppa selalu saja meminta maaf padaku setelah mengerjai orang yang sedang dekat denganku, tapi nanti oppa juga akan mengulanginya lagi seperti yang oppa lakukan pada Donghae oppa kemarin. Menyebalkan!"ucapnya panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kenapa dia bisa berpose seimut itu membuatku ingin menciumnya saja. Aishh apa yang barusan aku pikirkan. Dia itu adikmu Choi Siwon, ingat itu!

"Aku mengerjainya karena aku rasa ia tak cocok denganmu Bummie, aku rasa dia playboy,"ucapku berusaha menjelek-jelekkan namja ikan itu.

"Ya! Oppa kau jangan menjelek-jelekkan Donghae oppa, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu,"ucapnya berusaha membela namja ikan sialan itu.

"Oppa kumohon jangan mengerjai namja yang sedang dekat denganku. Kalau oppa terus seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan namjachingu eoh? Aku tidak mau jadi perawan tua gara-gara oppa,"jelasnya lagi panjang lebar.

"Ya! Tugasmu saat ini itu belajar Bummie, bukan untuk pacaran. Dan bukankah setiap hari ada oppa untukmu eoh? Jadi kau tidak perlu kesepian,"ucapku sebal, pasalnya apa dia tidak menganggap keberadaanku selama ini yang selalu menemaninya.

"Oppa kau memang selalu ada untukku, tapi suatu saat nanti oppa akan menikah dan menjalani hidup oppa sendiri, lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga harus menemukan belahan jiwaku sendiri oppa,"dia tertunduk lesu saat ia mengucapkan rentetan kalimat tersebut. Aku tidak tahu dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu. kuangkat wajahnya yang masih tertunduk lesu dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Jadi kau takut kehilangan oppa ne?"godaku berusaha membuatnya tak marah lagi.

"Ya! Bukan begitu oppa,"teriaknya tepat di depan mukaku.

"Hahaha, kau bohong Bummie, iya kan kau takut kehilangan oppa,"ucapku kali ini sambil menggelitiki pinggang rampingnya membuatnya kegelian dan memberontak padaku.

"Oppa... hahahah ... jangan! Hentikan hahahaha... oppa,"ia tertawa kegelian saat tanganku semakin membuatnya menggeliat resah. Ia terus memberontak hingga tanpa sadar wajah Kibum semakin dekat dengan wajahku, dan entah setan apa yang sedang merasukiku hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar aku mencium bibir merah marunnya tersebut. Kibum tampak sangat terkejut dan memberontak di dalam pelukanku.

"Emmmppt,"ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi karena bibirnya telah kubungkam dengan bibirku. Rasanya benar-benar manis dan hangat, tak pernah kurasakan manis bibir yang seperti ini. aku semakin menekan kepalanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman kami, namun tak berapa lama aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami. ia tampak masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan barusan. Dan tak tahukah kau kalau aku sama terkejutnya dengannya saat menyadari apa yang telah aku lakukan pada adikku sendiri.

"O-oppa,"ucapnya setelah tautan bibirku terlepas dari bibirnya. Dasar Bodoh kau Choi Siwon! apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada adikmu sendiri. Kau memang benar-benar sudah gila. Sekarang apa yang akan kau jelaskan padanya hah!

"Oppa kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"tanyanya polos, sungguh ia tahu adik tercintanya itu memanglah sangat polos.

"I-itu tadi tanda oppa sangat menyayangimu Bummie,"jelasku gugup dan bohong, demi apapun aku mohon Tuhan agar ia percaya padaku.

"Tapi itu ciuman pertamaku oppa, Hueeee..."tangis Kibumpun pecah membuatku kalang kabut untuk menenangkannya. Oh god eottokhae? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk enenangkan adik tercintaku ini. aku tidak mau digantung hidup-hidup oleh eomma karena membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Sssssstttttt... diamlah Bummie,"aku mencoba membungkam mulutnya, tapi ia malah menggigit tanganku dengan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih tersebut.

"Awww..."teriakku kesakitan saat tanganku dengan brutal digigit olehnya.

"Bummie diamlah, bukankah tidak masalah kalau aku yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu, aku kan oppamu eoh,"ucapku berusaha mencoba menenagkannya kembali.

"Tapi, aku ingin ciuman pertamaku aku lakukan bersama orang yang kelak akan menjadi suamiku oppa, hueeeeeeeeee..."tangisnya pun semakin keras membahana di kediaman keluarga Choi. Eomma yang mendengar tangisan dari kamar anak bungsunya segera bergegas menuju kamar Kibum.

BRAAAKKK...

Pintu kamar Kibum terbuka begitu saja dan menampilkan sosok malaikat bagi kami berdua. Ya, disana telah berdiri eomma yang sedang berkacak pinggang padaku.

"Bummie kau kenapa chagi?"tanya eomma khawatir pada Kibum, sementara aku kini tengah dilanda ketakutan yang sangat besar, kalau eomma tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan pada adik tersayangku ini, bisa-bisa eomma akan membunuhku dan membuangku di samudera atlantik.

"Eomma oppa tadi men—,"ucapan Kibum terpotong saat tangan kekarku membekap mulutnya tanpa perasaan.

"Ahh dia tadi hanya terjatuh dari kasurnya eomma, eomma tidak usah khawatir,"jelasku bohong, sementara Kibum kini mulai memberontak ingin melepaskan bekapan tanganku pada mulutnya.

"Ahh ternyata begitu, baiklah jangan menangis lagi Bummie. Kalian berdua segera turun untuk makan ne, appa kalian sudah menunggu untuk makan malam bersama,"ucap eomma sambil memberikan kecupan dipipi kami berdua, setelah itu kami berdua segera berjalan menguntit eomma agar eomma tidak curiga pada kami berdua.

"Jangan mengatakan kejadian tadi pada eomma ne,"ucapku sedikit berbisik pada adikku yang ada disampingku ini.

"Wae oppa?"tanyanya polos, aishh kenapa adikku begitu imut saat berpose lugu dan polos seperti ini. ahhhh andai saja kau bukan adikku Bummie. Aihh berpikir apa aku barusan.

"Apa kau mau melihat oppa digantung oleh eomma dan appa eoh?"tanyaku agak sebal karena sedari tadi ia tak mengerti maksudku.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau kehilangan oppa,"ucapnya khawatir. hahaha aku yakin dia tak akan mungkin setega itu padaku.

"Maka dari itu kejadian tadi jangan kau ceritakan pada eomma ne,"ucapku sekali lagi.

"Ne oppa,"jawabnya mantap, membuatku mengulas senyum melihat kelakuannya yang manis.

.

.

.

Kini aku sedang duduk sendirian di deretan bangku untuk para penonton basket setelah kelelahan bermain basket dengan teman-temanku. Suasana sudah sangat sepi karena memang semua anggota basket sudah pulang karena hari yang sudah beranjak malam. Ku pejamkan mataku sebentar untuk mencari ketenangan di tengah deru nafasku yang memburu. Namun sebuah tangan menggoncangkan lengan kekarku membuatku mau tidak mau membuka mataku perlahan mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang telah merusak ketenanganku.

"Oppa,"ucap seorag yeoja cantik sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil padaku, lalu mengelap mukaku lembut, namun segera kusingkirkan tangannya dari wajahku.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku Yoona-ssi,"ucapku tegas, membuat ia terhenyak takut mendengar kata-kata tajamku barusan.

"Mianhae oppa,"ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, hufftt aku paling tidak suka melihat wanita cengeng seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa kesini?"tanyaku to the point.

"Emmm... aku ingin menyerahkan ini oppa,"Yoona mengulurkan sebuah surat beramplop pink padaku.

"Surat cinta. Hahhh lebih baik kau bawa lagi Yoona-ssi karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan itu,"ucapku menusuk membuatnya sangat kecewa hingga hampir menangis.

"Oppa,"teriak seseorang yang aku yakini itu adalah Kibum, dongsaeng kesayanganku.

"Ahhh mianhae, aku tidak tahu ada Yoona eonnie disini."ucapnya merasa bersalah.

"Aniyo Bummie, dia juga sudah akan pergi. Iya kan Yoona-ssi?"ucapku memberi syarat pada Yoona agar segera menyingkir dari sini.

"Hikss, kau benar-benar kejam oppa,"ucapnya terisak lalu berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket ini. Kibum berjalan mendekatiku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia mengatakan cinta eoh?"tanyanya sambil duduk disebelahku dengan anggun.

"Hmmm,"jawabku malas, sementara ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Kau hobi sekali membuat para yeoja menangis eoh,"sindirnya padaku. Sementara aku hanya terdiam dan malas menyahuti pernyataannya karena aku pasti kalah kalau berdebat dengannya.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai oppa? Kalau ada katakan padaku, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya,"ucapku antusias.

"Ada,"jawabku ambigu.

"Siapa oppa?"tanyanya antusias.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu, wekkk,"ucapku mengejeknya.

"Ya! Oppa kenapa kau begitu eoh? Katanya diantara kita tidak boleh ada rahasia,"dia memasang wajah kesalnya dihadapanku dan itu semakin menambah imut ia dihadapanku.

"Ahh sudahlah ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam Bummie,"ucapku sedikit berlari menghindari dongsaeng kesayanganku ini yang masih penasaran dengan orang yang sedang aku sukai sekarang.

"Ya! Oppa beritahu aku,"teriaknya dari belakang yang sekarang sedang berlari mengejarku.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Seluruh keluarga Choi kini tengah makan malam bersama, suasana hangat sangat terpancar dari keluarga ini, sesekali Siwon menggoda adiknya Kibum, hingga Siwon mendapatkan jitakan dikepalanya oleh sang appa karena ulahnya di meja makan. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, Siwon dan Kibum beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

Sementara di kamar Choi Kangin dan Choi Leeteuk terjadi sebuah pembicaraan yang serius dan menegangkan.

"Chagi-ah Hangeng tadi menemuiku, dia ingin anaknya kembali karena kau tahu kan istrinya keadaannya semakin memburuk,"jelas Kangin susah payah. Raut wajah Leeteuk berubah drastis mendengar kata-kata dari sang suaminya barusan.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau menyerahkan Bummie chagi, kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia yeobo, kumohon... hikss aku bisa ... hikss mati tanpa dia chagi hikss..."tangis Leetuk pun pecah di dada bidang sang suami. hati Kangin berdenyut sakit saat melihat air mata Leetuk yang mengalir dengan deras di kedua belah pipinya. Tapi ia juga tak sekejam itu untuk menyakiti hati sahabatny dari kecil dan memisahkannya dari anak kandungnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tak tega.

"Tapi..."ucapan Kangin terpotong saat sang istri menyelanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi dari kita chagi."ucapnya sekali lagi dengan yakin.

PRANGGG...

Sebuah suara nyaring terdengar dari luar kamar Kangin dan Leetuk membuat mereka terkejut dan bergegas mencari tahu ada apa diluar sana, dan betapa terkejutnya Kangin dan Leetuk saat melihat anak sulungnya yaitu Choi Siwon sudah berdiri dengan keadaan sangat terkejut disana.

"Ini tidak mungkin,"ucapnya masih tak percaya.

**To be continued ...**

**Annyeong my readers**

**Hehe akuh kembali dengan FF ini. adakah yang menunggu?**

**The big thanks to:**

**Kimshippo : irumachan : choikyuhae : RistaMbum : snowysmiles : bumhanyuk : lovesibumforever : riestha-tita : snower0821 : zakurafreeze : evilmagnaemin : cloudyeye : KyuSEME4ever : Sibumisreal : sibum shipp : lee minji elf : bumuke : : shofy nurlatief : Nina317elf : syarifamuthia4 : kang hyun yoo : shim yeonhae : rilianda abelira : blue minra : angelself1323 : dindaR : dwiihae : isolive89 : anin : dictatorlove : audrey muasena : siti ahzzahra muayanah : mitade13 : cho97 : indahpus96 : aniimin : Brigitta bukan brigittew : wonwonbumbum : won407 : thybum : chokyubum : sibumreal : siwon love bummie : kyuismine : feykwangie : mbumchoi : chokyu : and some guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne)**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers**

**.**

**. **

**Review again please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

PRANGGG...

Sebuah suara nyaring terdengar dari luar kamar Kangin dan Leetuk membuat mereka terkejut dan bergegas mencari tahu ada apa diluar sana, dan betapa terkejutnya Kangin dan Leetuk saat melihat anak sulungnya yaitu Choi Siwon sudah berdiri dengan keadaan sangat terkejut disana.

"Ini tidak mungkin,"ucapnya masih tak percaya.

Author Pov*

Ruangan kamar sepasang suami istri Choi Kangin dan Choi Leetuk kini berubah menjadi mencekam dengan tatapan tajam sang mata elang milik Choi Siwon. tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Choi Siwon seolah menandakan ia membtuhkan penjelasan secara gamblang apa yang barusan ia dengarkan dengan tidak sengaja tersebut. sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini ditutup rapat-rapat oleh kedua orang tuanya kini sudah saatnya terungkap agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Sekarang tolong jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eomma, appa?"tanya Siwon dengan tatapan yang masih shock.

"Sebenarnya..."memori sepasang suami istri tersebut terputar dengan jelas di otak mereka.

_Flashback on_

_Di malam yang dingin dan bersalju sepasang kekasih tengah mencari perlindungan untuk buah hati mereka yang baru berumur sekitar enam bulanan. mereka berdua tampak sangat ketakutan. Pikiran keduanya sungguh kalut dan tenaga mereka sudah terlalu terkuras habis untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran-kejarang orang suruhan appa salah satu dari mereka._

"_Chagi eottokhae? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari,"ucap sang yeoja berkulit putih dan cantik bagaikan putri dari negeri dongeng. Sementara disampingnya sudah ada seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengelus surai kecoklatan sang istri._

"_Chagi sabarlah, demi anak kita,"ucap sang namja tampan yag teridentifikasi bernama Tan Hangeng tersebut._

"_Sebenarnya apa salah anak kita chagi? Kenapa appamu malah ingin membunuh darah daging kita?"tanya yeoja cantik tersebut yang diketahui bernama Tan Heechul._

_Ya, mereka telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Heechul telah mengandung anak mereka diluar nikah dan pada akhirnya orang tua Hangeng yang merupakan pengusaha terkenal yang manaungi Tan Corp mengetahui hal tersebut. untuk menghindari pers tahu tentang aib keluarganya, akhirnya appa dari Tan Hangeng menyuruh seseorang atau sekelompok mafia yang terkenal dari Jepang untuk membunuh bayi mereka berdua yang tak lain adalah cucu kandungnya sendiri._

"_Mianhae chagi, ini semua memang salahku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan appa membunuh bayi kita, buah hati kita yang selama ini kita rindukan keberadaannya, aku tidak bisa,"ucap Hangeng antusias._

"_Aku akan meminta bantuan sahabatku chagi, aku akan memintanya untuk menjaganya untuk sementara waktu. Bagaimana?"tanya Hangeng sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul kuat._

"_Apapun demi anak kita chagi."Heechul menatap mata Hangeng memberi persetujuan. Akhirnya tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi mereka berdua segera pergi dengan manaiki sebuah bis untuk menuju rumah sahabat seorang Tan Hangeng._

_Keduanya akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang tampak sangat mewah dan berdiri dengan kokohnya. Mereka berdua segera memencet bel yang ada pada gerbang dan setelah berbicara sebentar dengan sang pemilik rumah gerbang tinggi itupun akhirnya terbuka lebar. Dengan segera keduanya segera memasuki halaman rumah megah tersebut. pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu pun akhirnya terbuka lebar menampakkan sepasang suami istri yang sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang ada di pelukannya. Sepertinya balita yang ada di dalam gendongan sang yeoja cantik tersebut sedang tertidur dipelukan hangat ibunya._

"_Hangeng!"ucap Kangin terkejut melihat sahabatnya sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya._

"_Ne Kangin-ah. Ini aku Hangeng,"ucap Hangeng lalu memeluk erat Kangin sahabat karibnya sejak kecil tersebut._

"_Masuklah, diluar sangat dingin,"ucap kangin sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

_Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Hangeng. Hati kangin tersentuh pada cerita sahabatnya tersebut. Kangin beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Hangeng erat mencoba menyalurkan sebuah keberanian untuknya agar bisa melewati setiap rintangan yang tengah dihadapinya._

"_Kumohon Kangin-ah, jagalah putri kami. aku janji suatu saat nanti aku akan mengambilnya kembali setelah semua keadaan sudah membaik. Aku tidak mau ia dibunuh oleh kakeknya sendiri,"Hangeng kini mulai terisak di dalam pelukan sahabatnya tersebut._

"_Jangan khawatir Hangeng-ah, aku pasti akan menjaga putrimu dengan baik. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri."ucap Kangin mantap. Leeteuk yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil tersebut akhirnya ikut mendekati Heechul yang masih terisak memandangi wajah putri kecilnya itu._

"_Chullie aku pasti akan menjaga anakmu dengan baik sampai kau datang menjemputnya. Aku akan menganggap dia seperti anakku sendiri. Jangan khawatir ne,"ucap Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan tangisan Heechul yang semakin mengeras._

"_Jeongmal? Aku percaya padamu Leeteuk-ah. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo atas segalanya,"ucap Heechul sambil menahan tangisnya. Heechul segera menyerahkan putri kecilnya tersebut dengan berat hati. Setalah menyerahkan putri kecilnya pada keluarga Choi, mereka berdua segera pergi dari rumah keluarga Choi untuk siap menghadapi appa Hangeng dan memperoleh restu bagi mereka berdua._

_Flahback off_

_._

_._

_._

Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang Kibum yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Tangan kekar Siwon bergerak mengelus pipi tembam Kibum yang begitu menggoda tersebut lalu mengecupnya penuh sayang. Hati Siwon kini benar-benar tak karuan setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, tetapi yang jelas saat ini ia sangat takut sekali kalau dia akan berpisah dengan Kibum-Nya.

"Bummie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"ucap Siwon lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum erat.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan oppa Bummie. Oppa sangat menyayangimu,"kembali Siwon berucap pada angin malam.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan oppa kan Bummie?"tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang dapat dipastikan tak dapat mendengarkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Siwon barusan karena Kibum sedang berkelana di alam mimpinya.

"Kau tidak menjawab berarti aku anggap kau tidak akan meninggalkan oppa,"Siwon mulai beragumentasi sendiri sambil terus membelai rurai hitam legam Kibum.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Mataku mulai mengerjap imut saat mentari pagi mulai mengetuk indera penglihatanku. Aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku dan bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku segera bergegas menuju kamar oppaku untuk membangunkannya. Ya, asal kalian tahu seorang Choi Siwon yang sangat cool itu ternyata sangat hobi sekali tidur dan sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Aku membuka kenop pintu kamar Siwon oppa dan menyembulkan kepalaku ke dalam untuk melihat ia sudah bangun apa belum. Ehh tapi kemana Siwon oppa? Tidak biasanya ia bangun pagi dan sudah tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. aku segera menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang ada di depan dapur. Aku mengerjap bingung, kenapa hari ini semuanya sudah siap di meja makan dan wajah mereka tampak murung sekali. ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Morning..."sapaku ceria lalu mencium pipi ketiga orang yang paling aku sayangi itu. aku memeluk eomma erat saat kusadari raut lelah eomma.

"Kalian kenapa? Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi sekali sudah berkumpul di meja makan? Kalian ingin memberikan kejutan buatku ne?"ucap Kibum bersemangat. Ketiganya tampak sedang mengulas senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ahh... anak eomma sudah siap ne. Baiklah sekarang kita sarapan,"Eomma segera memberi isyarat pada kami untuk segera makan agar tidak telat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Bummie bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan dulu, boleh kan eomma?"tanya Siwon oppa padaku dan eomma.

"Tentu saja boleh chagi, tapi jangan sampai larut malam ne jalan-jalannya,"jawab eomma sambil mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya pada kami berdua.

"Memangnya kita mau jalan-jalan kemana oppa?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Rahasia,"ucap Siwon oppa lalu segera berlari meninggalkanku. Aishh menyebalkan sekali Siwon oppa! Sekarang dia suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan padaku.

"Eomma, appa aku berangkat dulu ne, annyeong,"teriaknya tak sopan.

"Aishh oppa tunggu aku!"teriakku keras agar Siwon oppa bisa mendengarnya. Aku segera mencium pipi eomma dan appa lalu dengan agak tergesa mengejar Siwon oppa yang sudah menaiki motor sportnya.

"Aishh oppa menyebalkan sekali eoh,"aku menaiki motor sportnya masih dengan mengomel dan memukul kepalanya.

"Ya! Bummie kenapa kau hobi sekali memukuli oppa eoh? kalau ketampananku hilang bagaimana? Kau harus tanggung jawab pokoknya,"ucap Siwon oppa sebal.

"Hahaha wajahmu dari dulu sudah jelek oppa, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kehilangan ketampananmu karena kau sudah jelek dari lahir,"aku berusaha menggoda oppa tersayangku ini. tapi sepertinya aku sudah membangkitkan singa yang bersarang di dalam jiwa oppa saat ini.

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya Siwon oppa melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tidak aku duga. Untung saja tanganku bergerak cepat untuk memeluk pinggang Siwon oppa, jika tidak aku tidak tahu lagi apa jadinya aku saat ini.

"Ya! Oppa pelan-pelan sedikit. Aku takut,"aku semakin mempererat pelukanku pada pinggang Siwon oppa.

"Hahahah...Makanya jangan suka mengejek oppa eoh,"tawanya penuh kemenangan. Aishh awas saja aku akan membalasmu oppa.

Author pov*

Kibum sedag menunggu Siwon di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Jam pelajaran telah usai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu tetapi Siwon belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada gerbang sekolah. Matanya tertuju pada seorang ahjumma yang tampaknya sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cincin yang menggelincir ke arahnya. Tangan Kibum perlahan menggapai cincin yang terjatuh di atas tanah tersebut. mengamatinya secara seksama lalu menoleh pada seorang ahjumma tadi yang tampaknya sedang kebingungan. Kibum berjalan menghampiri ahjumma tersebut dan mengembalikan cincin miliknya.

"Ahjumma ini milikmu kan?"ucap Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangannya guna menyerahkan cincin yang jatuh tadi.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut tampak sangat terkejut melihat Kibum yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tangannya mengulur untuk menyentuh wajah Kibum lalu mengelusnya penuh sayang, sementara Kibum hanya diam saja mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari wanita paruh baya yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut. namun, dihati kecil Kibum muncul sebuah perasaan aneh yang tercipta kala melihat manik wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sebuah kehangatan yang tercipta yang membuat hati Kibum merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat wanita paruh baya tersebut. tanpa sadar wanita paruh baya tersebut memluk tubuh mungil Kibum dengan sangat erat membuat Kibum semakin kebingungan dengan sikap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kau sudah besar ternyata nak,"ucap wanita itu dalam hati. Wanita paruh baya tersebut semakin memeluk tubuh Kibum erat, menyalurkan hasrat kerinduan yang teramat besar padanya.

"Ahjumma waeyo?"tanya Kibum pada wanita paruh baya itu saat pelukan di antara keduanya terlepas. Ada setetes air mata yang mengalir di kelopak indah wanita cantik tersebut membuat Kibum semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Aniyo. Kau sangat cantik nak, orang tuamu pasti beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu,"ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk dalam.

"Bummie!"teriak sebuah suara yang membuat Kibum mau tidak mau harus menolehkan kepalanya malas pada Oppanya yang sudah membuatnya kesal hari ini karena kejadian pagi tadi.

"Ya! Oppa kau kemana saja eoh? aku daritadi menunggumu,"tanya Kibum kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya imut membuat Siwon dan wanita paruh baya yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan imut Kibum.

"Aishh jangan berpose seimut itu Bummie, lihat namja-namja itu sudah mimisan karena ulahmu itu,"Kibum menolehkan wajahnya sesuai dengan arahan tangan Siwon, Kibum merutuki dirinya sendiri kala melihat banyak namja yang sudah mimisan dan jatuh pingsan dibuatnya.

"Aishh ada apa dengan mereka? Merepotkan saja,"Kibum mengomel tak jelas kala melihat namja-namja itu hingga ia menyadari bahwa wanita paruh baya tersebut sudah beranjak dari tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Eh? Ahjumma mau pergi?"tanya Kibum spontan kala melihat wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menjauhi Kibum dan Siwon.

"Ne, sampai juga lagi nak. Kau benar-benar anak yang manis nak,"ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengelus surai hitam Kibum sebelum berlalu pergi darinya. Sementara Siwon hanya memandang bingung pada mereka berdua yang tampak dekat sekali.

"Bummie, ahjumma itu siapa?"Siwon mendekati Kibum yang masih melambaikan tangannya pada wanita paruh baya itu yang sudah menaiki mobil mewahnya.

"Ahh iya aku lupa menanyakan namanya oppa,"Kibum menepuk dahinya pelan. Merutuki kebodohannya barusan. Kenapa ia bisa lupa menanyakan nama wanita itu tadi.

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak kenal dengan ahjumma itu?"tanya Siwon heran.

"Emmm, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu oppa, dia ahjumma yang sangat cantik, hangat dan lembut. Aku sangat menyukainya. Pasti yang menjadi anaknya sangat beruntung memiliki eomma seperti ahjumma tadi,"ucap Kibum kagum pada wanita paruh baya tadi.

"Aishh kau terlalu berlebihan Bummie, cantikan juga uri eomma meskipun terkadang ia sangat kejam haha,"ucap Siwon apa adanya.

PLETAKK...

"Awww appo Bummie, aishh aku rasa aku harus memakai helm jika di dekatmu agar kepalaku ini tidak benjol,"ucap Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tentu saja eomma yang paling cantik dan jangan sekali-kali menjelek-jelekkan eomma eoh. dia adalah wanita yang paling baik di dunia serta mempunyai hati seperti malaikat,"puji Kibum apa adanya hingga membuat Siwon jengah.

"Ya! Itu karena eomma selalu menyayangimu dan dia sangat senang sekali menyiksaku ckckck,"ucap Siwon sedih meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

"Aishh Sudahlah oppa jangan memasang wajah memelas seperti itu, aku ingin tertawa kalau kau memasang muka seperti itu. Sekarang kita mau kemana oppa?"tanya Kibum.

"Ikut saja dengan oppa,"Siwon segera menarik tangan Kibum untuk menaiki motor sportnya. Lalu melaju menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Disebuah bukit hijau yag sangat indah dengan pohon besar yang ada di tengah-tengah bukit. Tangan kekar Siwon masih dengan setia menutup mata indah Kibum. dengan hati-hati Siwon menuntun Kibum untuk mendaki bukit kecil tersebut. setelah mereka berdua telah sampai, perlahan Siwon menyuruh Kibum untuk membuka mata indahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kibum saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah terhampar di hadapannya saat ini. bukit yang hijau, suasana yang sangat sejuk, serta mentari yang bersinar teduh seolah sangat mendukung suasana sore hari itu.

"Wuaahhhh indah sekali oppa,"ucap Kibum kagum pada hamparan bukit yang hijau tersebut.

"Arasseo, Bummie kemarilah,"Siwon memberi isyarat pada Kibum untuk duduk disampingnya. Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon, lalu menutup matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus sangat sejuk menyapa kulit mulusnya. Siwon mengelus surai hitam Kibum dengan lembut. Hatinya sungguh sangat tenang disaat hanya ada dia dan Kibum berdua seperti saat ini. semalaman Siwon tidak tenang dan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan rahasia tentang Kibum yang tadi malam telah diungkap oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Bummie oppa sangat menyayangimu,"ucap Siwon memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Kibum menengadah untuk melihat raut wajah Siwon yang tampan.

"Arasseo oppa, aku juga sangat menyayangi oppa,"Kibum menjawab dengan tulus lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Siwon. lagi-lagi Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi karena takut kehilangan Kibum.

"Bummie,"panggil Siwon lagi membuat Kibum harus menengadah lagi untuk melihat wajah Siwon. keduanya pun kini saling berpandangan. Kibum dapat melihat tatapan penuh sayang dari oppa tercintanya tersebut.

"Bummie bagaimana kalau misalnya aku bukan oppamu?"tanya Siwon tanpa sadar sambil menatap mata indah Kibum yang begitu teduh.

"Emmmm... mungkin aku akan meninggalkan oppa,"canda Kibum membuat raut wajah Siwon seketika itu menegang. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat kali ini. apa yang ia takutkan apakah akan benar terjadi? Dia akan kehilangan Kibum-nya seandainya Kibum tahu kalau dia bukanlah adik kandungnya? Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif kini semakin jelas terbayang di otak cerdas Siwon.

"Aishh oppa kenapa kau memasang wajah sedih seperti itu eoh? tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan oppa, karena kita selamanya akan bersama. Aku sangat menyayangi oppa. Jadi jangan memberikanku pertanyaan konyol seperti itu lagi ne,"jelas Kibum panjang lebar, membuat Siwon akhirnya bisa menarik nafas lega kembali karena jawaban yang barusan dilontarkan adiknya tersebut.

"Kau tau kan oppa, sejak dari kecil kita selalu bersama. Oppa selalu melindungiku saat aku diganggu oleh teman-temanku dan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan sampai sekarang dulu bahkan oppa hampir kehilangan nyawa karena kebodohanku, mianhe oppa aku bukanlah adik yang baik untukmu,"Kibum menunduk dalam. Siwon meraih tubuh mungil Kibum dalam pelukannya mencium pucuk kepala yeoja yang amat sangat disayanginya tersebut bahkan mungkin sekarang kita bisa menyebutnya cinta.

"Apapun akan oppa lakukan asalkan kau bahagia Bummie. Oppa rela menjadi pelindungmu seumur hidup Bummie,"ucap Siwon lembut sambil semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa oppa berbicara seperti itu eoh. kelak kau harus menjaga istri dan keluargamu sendiri oppa, kau tidak bisa menjagaku selamanya,"ucap Kibum begitu polos.

"Oppa bisa berbicara seperti itu karena oppa sungguh sangat menyayangimu Bummie, jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan oppa ne. Janji ?"Siwon menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan Kibum lalu tersenyum bersama. Tertawa lepas di hamparan rerumputan hijau yang menjadi saksi janji kecil mereka.

"Ne, Bummie janji tidak akan meninggalkan oppa,"Kibum memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon penuh sayang. Dia sangat bersyukur mempunyai oppa seperti Siwon yang sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon akhirnya tiba juga dikediaman keluarga Choi. Kibum dan Siwon segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil berpegangan tangan, mereka tidak mau mendapatkan omelan dari eomma tercintanya karena pulang terlambat.

"Eomma..."teriak Kibum dari pintu utama tanpa meyadari ternyata ada tamu di rumah mewahnya tersebut.

"Bu-Bummie..."Choi Leeteuk berucap gugup saat melihat Kibum sudah berada di ruang tamu bersama Siwon di sampingnya.

"Eh? Ahjumma?"Kibum sangat terkejut kala melihat wanita paruh baya yang baru saja dikenalnya ada di rumahnya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut berjalan mendekati Kibum namun sebelum ia sampai di tempatnya sebuah teriakan seorang Choi Leeteuk sudah menginstrupsi kegiatannya.

"Kim Heechul kumohon jangan sekarang! Dan Bummie sekarang masuklah ke dalam kamarmu!"teriak Leeteuk cukup keras membuat Kibum sangat takut kala melihat kilatan amarah yang terpancar dari mata indah seorang Choi Leeteuk yang terkenal hangat tersebut. dengan langkah cepat Kibum segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Anakku. Kim Kibum anakku,"suara serak yang keluar dari bibir merah wanita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul tersebut seketika itu menghentikan langkah kaki Kibum yang baru berjalan tiga langkah. Tubuh Kibum serasa kaku saat mendengar ucapan dari Heechul tadi. ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Heechul yang kini sudah terisak menangis. Wajah yang sangat teduh itu kini mulai pucat dan lemah. Namun sekarang Kibum sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal tersebut dia benar-benar sangat terkejut atas apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Heechul.

"M-Mwooooooo?"ucap Kibum tak percaya. Lidahnya sangat keluh sekarang, sungguh ia tak mampu berkata-kata saat ini. tubuhnya hanya merasa kaku hingga ia hanya mampu berdiri di tempat.

**To be continued or end ...**

**Annyeong my readers ^^**

**Hehe akuh kembali dengan FF ini. adakah yang menunggu?**

**Hahh tapi kayaknya udah gak ada yang minat yak ama FF ini. terbukti dari reviewnya yang semakin sedikit dibandingka awal FF ini publish :o apa udah mau di end aja kali yak... heumm terserah reader deh.**

**The big thanks to:**

**Meyy-chaan : choi Haemin : siska : Gysnower : 8687 : Bummiesimba : iruma-chan : choikyuhae : shin je seok : zakurafreeze : evilmagnaemin : sibum shipp : shofy nurlatief : Nina317elf : kang hyun yoo : shim yeonhae : : blue minra: dwiihae : cho97 : indahpus96 : anin arlunerz : Brigitta bukan brigittew : wonwonbum : bum407 : feykwangie : Bummie Kim : repaaass : and some guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne)**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers**

**.**

**. **

**Review again please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kim Heechul kumohon jangan sekarang! Dan Bummie sekarang masuklah ke dalam kamarmu!"teriak Leeteuk cukup keras membuat Kibum sangat takut kala melihat kilatan amarah yang terpancar dari mata indah seorang Choi Leeteuk yang terkenal hangat tersebut. dengan langkah cepat Kibum segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Anakku. Kim Kibum anakku,"suara serak yang keluar dari bibir merah wanita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul tersebut seketika itu menghentikan langkah kaki Kibum yang baru berjalan tiga langkah. Tubuh Kibum serasa kaku saat mendengar ucapan dari Heechul tadi. ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Heechul yang kini sudah terisak menangis. Wajah yang sangat teduh itu kini mulai pucat dan lemah. Namun sekarang Kibum sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal tersebut dia benar-benar sangat terkejut atas apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Heechul.

"M-Mwooooooo?"ucap Kibum tak percaya. Lidahnya sangat keluh sekarang, sungguh ia tak mampu berkata-kata saat ini. tubuhnya hanya merasa kaku hingga ia hanya mampu berdiri di tempat.

Author pov*

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang kini sedang menangis terisak dihadapannya. Ia sungguh tak tega melihatnya menangis, Kibum pun juga tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi pada kerja hatinya. Yang jelas hatinya kini sedang berdenyut sakit kala melihat buliran bening terus mengalir di pipi yeoja paruh baya yang baru bertemu dengannya sore tadi.

"A-apa maksud ahjumma?"tanya Kibum masih dengan raut shock di wajahnya. Kibum semakin mendekati yeoja paruh baya itu dengan susah payah seolah kakinya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama dengan tubuhnya. Namun, sebelum Kibum sampai di hadapan yeoja paruh baya itu, sebuah tangan kekar sudah menariknya berjalan keluar. Ya, Siwon yang memang sudah tidak tahan melihat raut wajah bingung dari adik tersayangnya tersebut memilih membawa Kibum keluar dari rumahnya. Kibum sama sekali tidak menolak atas tarikan tangan Siwon pada tangannya. Pikirannya saat ini sungguh kosong.

Siwon dengan cepat menuntun Kibum untuk segera menaiki motornya dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Sedari tadi Kibum hanya diam dan tidak berkutik. dia kini sedang memikirkan kata-kata yeoja paruh baya tadi.

"Benarkah aku bukan adik oppa?"tanya Kibum lirih. Tanpa terasa bulir-bulir bening itupun meluncur dengan derasnya di pipi mulus Kibum. Siwon seketika itu terdiam. Sebenarnya ini juga hal yang sangat sulit bagi Siwon mengingat mereka selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan semenjak kecil. Dan mereka berdua kini dipaksa untuk mempercayai bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Ini benar-benar sangat sulit bagi mereka berdua.

"Aniyo, kau dongsaeng oppa Bummie, sampai kapanpun kau adalah adik oppa,"ucap Siwon tegas meskipun nada bicaranya kini mulai tak meyakinkan. Tapi Siwon tetap berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan tegar demi Kibum.

"Tapi, ahjumma tadi bilang Bummie anak ahjumma tadi dan itu artinya Bummie bukan anak dari Eeteuk eomma dan Choi appa serta aku juga bukan dongsaeng oppa,"ucap Kibum sambil terisak di punggung Siwon. Hati Siwon sangat sakit harus mendengar tangis pilu dari sang adik tercinta. Siwon akhirnya menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia turun dari motornya dan menatap mata Kibum dalam.

"Sstthh, semua itu tidak benar Bummie. Mungkin saja dia berbohongkan?"ucap Siwon penuh dengan pengertian.

"Aniyao, ahjumma tadi tidak berbohong oppa. Aku bsia merasakannya kalau ahjumma tadi tidak berbohong padaku,"ucap Kibum sambil memeluk Siwon erat. Ia saat ini benar-benar takut akan kehilangan keluarga yang sangat dicintainya selama ini. Kalau Kibum bisa memilih ia lebih ingin tidak tahu yang sebenarnya dan tetap hidup bersama keluarganya saat ini. Dia sudah sangat bahagia dengan eomma, appa, dan oppanya. Dia sungguh tidak butuh apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya membutuhkan keluarga Choi disisinya.

"Sudahlah Bummie sampai kapanpun kau tetap akan menjdai dongsaeng oppa yang paling oppa sayangi di dunia ini,"Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kibum penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Baiklah Bummie, bagaimana kalau kita ke villa milik keluarga kita, aku tidak mau pulang sekarang,"ucap Siwon mutlak membuat Kibum hanya bisa menuruti kemauan oppanya tersebut.

"Aku mau ikut kamana saja asalkan aku bersama oppa,"ucap Kibum tulus lalu kembali memeluk Siwon erat seolah-olah hari inilah hari terakhirnya bersama Siwon.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah kayu yang berada jauh dari keramaian menjadi tempat Siwon berhenti. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya di garasi depan rumah tersebut. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya barang sedetikpun memasuki rumah tersebut. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sepertinya penjaga rumah tersebut menyambut majikan mereka dengan sangat ramah.

"Tuan muda Siwon dan nona Kibum?"ucap yeoja paruh baya tersebut tak percaya melihat majikan mereka ada disana tengah malam begini.

"Ne, Park ahjumma. Ini Bummie, aku sangat rindu pada Park ahjumma,"Kibum memeluk tubuh ringkih wanita paruh baya itu dengan manja.

"Ne, ahjumma juga sangat merindukan nona Kibum,"yeoja paruh baya tersebut membenarkan letak rambut Kibum yang agak berantakan. Kibum selalu saja bermanja-manja pada nyonya Park yang menjaga villanya tersebut.

"Tuan muda dan nona cepat masuk, diluar sangat dingin. Ahjumma akan memasakkan masakan yang lezat untuk kalian berdua,"Nyonya Park menggiring mereka berdua untuk memasuki villa tersebut dan mulai memasakkan sesuatu yang nikmat untuk makan malam mereka. Sementara kita dapat melihat Kibum kini tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut dengan diam, tampaknya ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu hingga ia tidak sadar Siwon sudah duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya.

"Bummie? Kenapa kau dari tadi melamun heumm?"tanya Siwon lembut.

"Aniyo oppa,"elak Kibum sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Siwon.

"Bummie jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi ne,"ucap Siwon menasehati.

"Ne, oppa. Sepertinya masakan Park ahjumma sudah matang. Ayo kita segera ke dapur oppa,"ucap Kibum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Kibum. Kulihat ia tengah duduk di pinggir jendela dengan pandanga kosong. Aku benar-benar benci saat harus melihat pandangan kosong Kibum yang seperti itu. Aku tidak lagi melihat Kibum yang ceria dan penuh dengan tawa. Menyadari itu semua hatiku sangat sakit. Aku benar-benar telah gagal menjaganya, aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku sendiri untuk membuat Kibum selalu bahagia.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menghampirinya. Ku peluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan ku kecup pucuk kepalanya lama.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Bummie? nanti kau sakit jika terus terkena udara malam,"tanyaku penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur oppa,"jawab kibum apa adanya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam.

"Sudah oppa bilang jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi Bummie,"ucapku agak kesal padanya.

"Oppa aku takut,"ucapnya lirih sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap kearahku. Aku berusaha kembali menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Bummie, oppa akan selalu bersamamu. Tidurlah sekarang,"perintahku padanya.

"Tapi temani aku oppa,"ucapnya takut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah manjanya.

"Ne baiklah, apa yang tidak untuk dongsaeng cantik oppa ini heumm,"godaku padanya.

Aku terus memandangi wajah terlelapnya saat tidur. Sungguh sangat manis dan cantik. Aku terus mengelus pipi tembamnya perlahan agar aku tak membangunkannya dalam mimpinya. Hatiku sangat sakit harus melihat Kibum sedih seperti ini. Diwajahnya kini tidak ada senyum tulus yang tersungging indah yang biasanya selalu membuat para namja akan mimisan dibuatnya. Memang saat ini senyum Kibum tetaplah Indah, akan tetapi senyumannya kini penuh dengan paksaan dan tidak tulus. Aku sangat rindu masa-masa kita kecil dulu. Aku yang selalu menjaganya, dan dia yang suka menangis saat teman-temannya menggangunya. Benar-benar yeoja yang sangat cengeng dan manja.

Seketika lamunanku terhenti saat Kibum menggerak-nggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Aku benar-benar sangat khawatir padanya. Sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi buruk saat ini. Kuraih tangan mungilnya dan kuelus dengan lembut. Sepertinya metodeku ini berhasil buktinya saja saa ia sudah tidak menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya.

Apa kau begitu terbebani dengan ini semua Bummie? Apa kau nantinya akan berubah pikiran dan meninggalkanku serta eomma dan appa? Ataukah kau akan tetap berada di sisi kami? Aku benar-benar harapanku yang kedualah yang kau pilih. Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan kau bisa tetap bersama kami.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Mentari pagi menelusup masuk pada celah-celah cendela kamar yang dihuni oleh Kibum dan Siwon. Keduanya masih terlelap di alam mimpinya.

"Eunghh..."Kibum mulai membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar mentari mulai menggangu tidurnya. Matanya secara langsung dapat melihat Siwon tengah tidur dengan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Hati Kibum benar-benar sangat nyaman dengan pelukan Siwon seperti ini. Dia merasa sangat dilindungi oleh oppanya tersebut. Perlahan Kibum menyingkirkan tangan kekar Siwon dari pinggangnya. Ia pun bergegas membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar villa ini yang lingkungannya masih sangat asri dan sejuk.

Kibum memakai sweater kuning kesukaannya yang merupakan hadiah dari Siwon. Dengan langkah pelan Kibum menyusuri jalanan disekitar villa yang masih tampak lengang. Sesekali langkah Kibum akan terhenti untuk melihat burung-burung yang singgah di pepohonan yang ada di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Berada disini memang sedikit banyak telah mengurangi beban pikirannya saat ini.

Sebuah mobil mewah hitam berhenti tepat di samping Kibum. Dan keluarlah seorang namja paruh baya yang memakai mantel tebal kini sedang berjalan ke arah Kibum membuat Kibum sedikit takut dibuatnya. Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut pada Kibum yang kini justru malah terbengong.

"Nuguseyo?"tanya Kibum penasaran pada namja paruh baya tadi yang sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"tawar namja paruh baya itu pada Kibum.

"Ne ahjussie,"Kibum akhirnya memberi persetujuan.

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman tidak jauh dari villa milik keluarga Choi. Laki-laki tampan tadi menyodorkan sebuah foto keluarga dengan seorang anak bayi yang sedang digendongnya.

"Eh? Bukankah ini aku?"tanya Kibum heran saat melihat foto dirinya saat masih bayi bersama ahjumma yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ibu kandungnya dan namja paruh baya yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Ne, itu memang benar kau,"jelas namja paruh baya tadi apa adanya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu nak?"tanya namja paruh baya tadi yang langsung memeluk Kibum dengan perlahan. Kibum hanya mampu berdiam diri di tempat duduknya tanpa membalas pelukan dari namja paruh baya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu anakku,"ucap namja paruh baya yang berdarah asli cina tersebut.

"A-apa maksud anda ahjussie?"tanya Kibum semakin bingung. Namja paruh baya yang bernama asli Kim Hangeng itu pun tersenyum lembut pada Kibum.

"Aku dan ahjumma kemarin adalah orang tua kandungmu,"jelas Hangeng apa adanya. Sementara Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Aniyo, ahjussie pasti berbohong padaku,"ucap Kibum tak percaya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau memiliki sebuah tanda lahir di punggungmu,"ucap Hangeng dengan cukup keras membuta Kibum seketika itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bagaimana ahjussie bisa tahu?"tanya Kibum kebingungan. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar sangat kalut.

"Karena kau memang anakku Kim Kibum,"ucap Hangeng lantang membuat Kibum semakin gundah.

"Aniyo, kau bukan appaku!"tolak Kibum dengan teriakan cukup keras.

"Maafkan appa Kibum, maafkan appa yang sudah menitipkanmu pada keluarga Choi dan tidak sekalipun menjengukmu. Itu semua karena kami tidak ingin membahayakan nyawamu nak. Kami tidak ingin kau dibunuh oleh kakekmu sendiri. Tapi, semuanya sudah berlalu dan kakekmu sudah mau menerima kehadiranmu chagi. Kumohon kembalilah pada kami. Kami sangat menyayangimu,"minta Hangeng tulus dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?"isak Kibum saat mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kumohon kembalilah pada kami chagi, eommamu sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini,"ucap Hangeng dengan penuh permohonan.

"Eommamu sedang sakit nak, dan dia tidak mau melakukan pengobatan sebelum kau mengakuinya sebagai eommanya,"jelas Hangeng lagi saat masih melihat Kibum terdiam ditempatnya. Hangeng tahu Kibum saat ini pasti sangat tertekan dan sulit untuk menerima itu semua. Tetapi bukankah Kibum juga berhak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya bukan?

.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak bertenaga kembail ke villanya. Perkataan namja paruh baya tadi yang mengaku sebagai appanya terus-terusan terngiang di kepalanya. Kepalanya seolah-olah ingin pecah saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat untuk memikirkannya sendirian.

"Bummie!"panggil Siwon cukup keras karena sedari tadi panggilannya hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Kibum.

"Eh? Oppa? Hehe ada apa oppa?"tanya Kibum dengan raut muka polosnya.

"Aishh kau ini. Oppa dari tadi memanggilmu dan kau malah mengacuhkanku!"ucap Siwon dibuat dengan nada agak marah.

"Mianhae oppa aku tadi hanya sedan kurang fokus saja, makanya tidak mendengar ucapan oppa tadi,"jelas Kibum apa adanya. Ia segera memasang wajah aegyonya agar oppanya itu tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Aish kau memang paling bisa membuat oppa luluh eoh,"Siwon mengacak rambut Kibum hingga membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Ya! Oppa jangan merusak rambutku,"Kibum segera menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari kepalanya dan berlari ke dalam villa sebelum Siwon dapat mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah empat hari Kibum dan Siwon berada di villa tersebut. Dan berarti sudah empat hari itu pula mereka berdua sudah membolos sekolah. Padahal Siwon adalah siswa tingkat akhir di sekolahnya.

"Oppa kapan kita akan pulang? Aku sangat merindukan eomma dan appa,"ucap Kibum dengan memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Apa kau ingin pulang Bummie? Apa kau sudah tidak takut lagi?"tanya Siwon menyakinkan.

"Ne, aku sudah tidak takut lagi oppa. Bukannya setiap masalah itu ada untuk diselesaikan? Dan aku tidak mau menjadi seorang pengecut yang lari dari masalah oppa,"ucap Kibum antusias. ia benar-benar sudah siap menghadapi semua realita yang ada meskipun tak dipungkiri hatinya kini tengah dilanda rasa gundah dengan pernyataan namja paruh baya yang tempo hari menemuinya tersebut.

"Tapi aku sangat takut Bummie,"ucap Siwon lirih.

"Wae? Aishh oppa penakut sekali. Pasti oppa takut dimarahi eomma kan?"goda Kibum pada Siwon yang hanya dihadiahi cubitan ringan pada pipinya oleh Siwon.

"Aku takut saat kita kembali ke rumah, kau akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku Bummie,"ucap Siwon dengan raut wajah sedih. Mendengar hal tersebut Kibum pun langsung terdiam dan memeluk oppanya dengan erat.

"Oppa aku sangat menyayangimu,"ucap Kibum tulus di dalam dekapan tangan kekar Siwon.

"Berjanjilah Bummie kau akan selalu disisku,"minta Siwon dengan nada merajuknya.

"Bummie janji tidak akan meninggalkan Siwon oppa,"janji Kibum pada Siwon.

Hari itupun mereka berdua kembali ke kediaman keluarga Choi. Dengan langkah tergesa Kibum memasuki rumahnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan menahan rindu pada eommanya tersebut.

"Eomma,"Kibum segera berhamburan ke pelukan sang eomma yang tengah membaca majalah fashion di ruang keluarga. Leeteuk yang tengah membacapun juga sangat terkejut melihat putri cantiknya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Aigoo anak eomma, kau kemana saja heumm? Eomma sangat khawatir padamu,"tanya Leeteuk beruntun pada Kibum. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum seolah tidak mau berpisah dengan putrinya tersebut.

"Oppa mengajakku ke villa eomma dan dia tidak mau pulang jadinya aku menemaninya disana,"bohong Kibum pada Leeteuk yang hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari putri cantiknya tersebut.

"Aishh kau pandai berbohong juga ya Bummie,"ucap Siwon sambil mendekat ke arah keduanya dan mengoyak rambut hitam Kibum.

"Sudahlah yang terpenting kalian berdua sudah pulang sekarang. Sebaiknya kalian cepat mandi dan beristirahat. Arasseo?"perintah Leeteuk mutlak.

"Ne eomma arasseo,"Siwon dan Kibum segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun, Leeteuk segera menahan tangan Kibum.

"Eomma akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti Bummie,"ucap Leeteuk penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Hoammhh... sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur eomma, aku sangat lelah,"elak Kibum dan segera berlari menuju lantai dua kamarnya. Sementara Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam.

.

.

.

Hari yang benar-benar sangat melelahkan bagi seorang Kim kibum. Jung sajangnim guru yang super killer memberikan tugas sebanyak itu tadi hingga membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Sepertinya dia mau membunuh murid-muridnya pelan-pelan ckckck.

"Ahh iya aku harus cepat kesana,"Kibum segera menyetop sebuah taksi. Namun, belum juga membuka pintunya tangan Kibum ditarik oleh seseorang. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya malas.

"Bummie kau mau kemana eoh?"tanya Siwon penuh selidik saat melihat gelagat aneh dari dongsaeng tercintanya tersebut.

"Hehe oppa, ahh a-aku harus kerja kelompok di rumahnya Minnie,"bohong Kibum pada Siwon.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu oppa akan mengantarkanmu Bummie, kau tidak perlu naik taksi,"Siwon segera menyeret tangan mungil Kibum menjauh dari taksi tersebut.

"Ahh tidak usah oppa, sebelum ke rumah Minnie aku harus ke rumah Jung songsaengnim. Ada tugas yang harus kuserahkan padanya. Oppa tahu kan kalau Jung songsaengnim sangat tidak menyukai oppa, jadi biiarkan aku pergi kesana sendiri ne,"lagi-lagi Kibum harus berbohong pada Siwon untuk menutupi kebohongan sebelumnya.

"Aishh kau kenapa harus berurusan dengan guru killer satu itu Bummie,"ucap Siwon frustasi.

"Sudahlah oppa, aku harus segera kesana. Hati-hati ne pulangnya,"Kibum segera berlalu dari hadapan Siwon dan naik ke dalam taksi tersebut hingga membuat Siwon sangat kesal dibuatnya.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Aku melangkahkan kakiki perlahan memasuki sebuah bangunan serba putih yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Hatiku benar-benar merasa tidak tenang saat ini. Ku keluarkan sebuah kertas putih yang bertuliskan beberapa angka disana. Kertas yang diberikan oleh namja paruh baya tempo hari yang menemuiku. Aku segera menaiki lift menuju lantai lima. Aku berjalan disepanjang lorong dengan wajah pucat pasih. Apakah benar apa yang aku lakukan saat ini? Kenapa aku harus kesini?

Langkah kakiku terhenti pada pintu putih bertuliskan angka 203 yang tercetak jelas di pintu tersebut. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara benda pecah yang berasal dari kamar tersebut. Aku mencoba mengintip dari sekat kaca yang ada di tengah-tengah pintu tersebut. Dapat kulihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tempo hari mengaku sebagai ibu kandungku itu tengah melemparkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu ke lantai dengan tidak berperasaannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan!"bentak yeoja paruh baya itu keras pada namja paruh baya yang pastinya itu adalah Kim Hangeng.

"Chagi kumohon makanlah walau hanya sedikit, kalau kau terus seperti ini kau malah akan menyiksa tubuhmu,"ucap namja paruh baya itu dengan penuh permohonan.

"kumohon chagi, jangan paksa aku untuk menjalani operasi itu. aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk hidup saat buah hatiku sendiri menolak keberadaanku,"yeoja paruh baya itu akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan namja paruh baya itu.

DEG...

Seketika itu kakiku terasa sangat lemas mendengar penuturan yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Hatiku seolah disayat-sayat oleh ribuan belati yang tajam. Tak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan perasaan mereka sama sekali.

"Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Kibum gundah. Aku memegangi dadaku yang begitu teramat sakit. Tanpa sadar bulir air mataku kini mengelir begitu derasnya saat kembali kulihat yeoja paruh baya itu tergelatak di atas ranjang kamar inapnya tak berdaya.

.

.

.

**To be continued or end ...**

**Annyeong my readers ^^**

**Hehe akuh kembali dengan FF ini. adakah yang menunggu? Kalo masi ada yang berminat harap reviewnya ne ^^ karna mgkn FF ini bakal gak aku publish disini lagi **

**The big thanks to:**

**Meyy-chaan : choi Haemin : Ny. Cho : cassanova indah : 8687 : vriskaindriany1 : iruma-chan : choikyuhae : haely : zakurafreeze : evilmagnaemin : LyELF: shofy nurlatief : Nina317elf : kang hyun yoo : shim yeonhae : aryelf : blue minra: dwiihae : cho97 : indahpus96 : anin arlunerz : Brigitta bukan brigittew : QQ suju okey : bum407 : feykwangie : KibumNyawon : snowysmiles : key tsukiyomi : Bummie Kim : bumhanyuk : and some guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne)**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers**

**.**

**.**

**Review again please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"kumohon chagi, jangan paksa aku untuk menjalani operasi itu. aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk hidup saat buah hatiku sendiri menolak keberadaanku,"yeoja paruh baya itu akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan namja paruh baya itu.

DEG...

Seketika itu kakiku terasa sangat lemas mendengar penuturan yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Hatiku seolah disayat-sayat oleh ribuan belati yang tajam. Tak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan perasaan mereka sama sekali.

"Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Kibum gundah. Aku memegangi dadaku yang begitu teramat sakit. Tanpa sadar bulir air mataku kini mengelir begitu derasnya saat kembali kulihat yeoja paruh baya itu tergelatak di atas ranjang kamar inapnya tak berdaya.

Author pov*

Kibum berjalan dengan langkah gontai memasuki rumah mewahnya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti setelah datang ke rumah sakit tersebut. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Ia merasa menjadi anak yang sangat durhaka terhadap orang tua kandungnya meskipun tidak dipungkiri dia sangat membenci kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah putri dari keluarga Choi yang sangat ia cintai.

Setelah memastikan kalau air matanya sudah tidak ada di pipi chubbinya. Ia segera mengembangkan senyum palsunya saat melihat eomma yang sangat disayanginya tersebut kini tengah duduk di ruang santai bersama appa dan segera berlari memeluk eommanya erat seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia bisa bermanja-manja padanya membuat tiga orang yang ada disana mengernyit heran.

"Aigoo anak eomma kemana saja eoh baru pulang?"tanya eomma sambil mengelus punggung Kibum penuh sayang.

"Eomma aku sangat menyayangimu,"ucap Kibum lirih namun cukup terdengar di telinga Leeteuk.

"Hemmm arasseo,"ucap Leeteuk sambil menjepit hidung bangir Kibum gemas.

"Bummie cepat mandi sana, kau bau tau!"ejek Siwon pada Kibum yang langsung mendapat cubitan sayang dari adik tercintanya tersebut.

"Aisshh arasseo oppaku tersayang,"ucap Kibum segera naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangnya setelah ia selesai membersihkan dirinya dengan air hangat. Matanya terpejam erat membayangkan apa yang ia lihat di rumah sakit tadi. Tak dipungkiri hatinya juga sakit saat melihat yeoja yang mengaku eommanya tersebut lemah tak berdaya apa lagi yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar bulir keristal itu kembali mengalir menganak sungai di pipi chubbinya. Kibum menyesali takdirnya yang harus seperti ini.

Ceklekk...

Kibum segera menghapus air matanya kala melihat oppanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Aku sedikit khawatir saat Kibum tak juga turun dari kamarnya untuk makan malam. Aku segera menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku sempat terkejut saat melihat Kibum sedang berbaring di ranjangnya hanya dengan memakai handuk putih pendek yang membalut tubuhnya hingga menampakkan kulit putihnya yang mulus. Tak dipungkiri hal tersebut membuatku sedikit gugup juga padahal sewaktu kita kecil aku sering sekali mandi dengannya tapi kenapa suatu perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali saat melihat Kibum kecilku yang sudah semakin dewasa dan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dan murah hati.

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Dia kelihatan sangat lelah. Apa dia masih kepikiran dengan masalah yang kemarin? Hahhh pasti dia masih sangat sedih dan kecewa dengan semua kenyataan yang ada. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus wajahnya yang tampak lugu dan polos. Aisshh kenapa dia begitu bersinar dimataku.

"Apa aku secantik itu oppa sampai kau memandangiku tanpa berkedip seperti itu eoh?"Kibum membuka matanya dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aishh kau mengelabuiku eoh? Kukira kau sedang tertidur. Cepatlah turun untuk makan dan cepat ganti baju, aku tidak mau kau nanti terkena flu. Untung hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Kalau namja lain yang melihatmu yang hanya memakai handuk mini itu, aku yakin mereka akan memakanmu bulat-bulat,"nasehatku padanya yang hanya memberikan senyum kecilnya mendengar ceramahku barusan.

Tanpa kuduga ia bangkit dan memelukku erat.

"Oppa apa aku tetap bisa bersama kalian? Aku tidak sanggup berpisah dengan kalian,"ucap Kibum semakin memperarat pelukannya padaku.

"Aishh tentu saja Bummie. Kau adalah dongsaeng oppa. Dan kami sangat menyayangimu,"ucapku apa adanya. Aku mengelus rambutnya lembut yang masih memelukku.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar sangat takut oppa sekarang,"ucapnya lagi. Aku segera menangkup wajahnya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Sejak kapan dongsaeng oppa yang terkenal manja dan pemberani ini menjadi penakut begini eoh?"ucapku berusaha membuatnya terhibur.

"Sejak kenyataan yang tidak bisa kuterima itu muncul oppa,"jawabya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Suadahlah. Oppa tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu kemana-mana. Kau akan tetap nenjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi dan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya Bummie. Cepatlah berganti pakaian. Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kita di meja makan,"ucapku menyuruhnya segera mengganti bajunya. Walaupun aku adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, tidak dipungkiri aku juga sangat tergoda dengan tubuh indahnya yang begitu terekspos bebas tersebut karena bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang namja.

Kulihat ia melangkah gontai ingin menuju kamar mandi. Aku sangat benci melihatnya sedih seperti ini. Rasanya aku benar-benar telah gagal menjaganya.

"Bummie,"panggilku dan tanpa sengaja menarik handuknya hingga jatuh merosot ke bawah menampakkan tubuh indah Kibum yang polos tak terbalut apa-apa.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

aku masih terpaku melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapanku. Aku dan Kibum sama-sama terdiam hingga akhirnya Kibum tersadar dan berteriak cukup kencang.

"Huwaaaaaaaa..."teriakan Kibum begitu membahana di seantero rumah dan membuatku seketika itu juga sadar dan segera menutup mataku dengan telapak tanganku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah sedikit memberikan celah pada tanganku agar aku tetap bisa melihat tubuh polosnya yang benar-benar indah itu. Tak pernah kulihat makhluk seindah ini di film-film yadong yang kulihat sebelumnya. Ahhhrggg apa yag kau pikirkan Choi Siwon. Babo.

Kibum segera melilitkan handuknya kembali pada tubuhnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi tepat ketika eomma dan appa membuka pintu Kibum kasar, sepertinya mereka khawatir saat Kibum berteriak tadi.

"Wonnie kenapa Bummie tadi berteriak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"tanya appa khawatir.

"Aniyo appa, tadi hanya ada kecoak saja dan membuat dia menjerit seperti itu. Oppa tau kan kalau Bummie sangat takut dengan kecoak,"bohongku pada appa yang begitu saja percaya padaku.

"Ahhh begitu rupanya. Yasudah cepatlah suruh Bummie untuk turun. Kita makan malam bersama,"suruh appa padaku dan hanya kutanggapi dengan anggukan pasti.

Setelah beberapa saat Kibum sudah berganti pakaian memakai rok pendek selutut dan atasan yang senada. Aku sedikit canggung juga akibat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"Ya! Oppa apa kau melihat semuanya eoh? "tanya Kibum kesal padaku.

"Aihhh aku tidak melihat apa-apa Bummie, lagian apa yang bisa aku lihat darimu. Sudahlah aku tidak melihat apa-apa tadi,"bohongku padanya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Kibum sebelum ia bertambah murka padaku.

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan kini terlihat sangat canggung bagiku dan Kibum. Dan dapat kulihat Kibum kini tak henti-hentinya menatap mataku tajam hingga membuatku salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Aigoo kalian berdua kenapa eoh? Kalian bertengkar ya? Tidak biasanya kalian diam begini,"tanya eomma heran pada kami berdua.

"Molla. Tanyakan pada oppa saja eomma," Kibum berjalan melewatiku sambil menjambak rambutku cukup keras.

"Ya! Bummie aku ini oppamu. Aishh dasar tidak sopan,"aku mengelus kepalaku yang serasa berdenyut sakit akibat ulah Kibum barusan. Aku segera pamit untuk pergi ke kamarku pada eomma dan appa. Tapi saat melihat pintu kamar Kibum yang terbuka aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kibum ternyata sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Pasti dia melihat bintang. Aku sudah sangat hafal hobbinya melihat bintang di malam hari. Hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai.

"Mianhae atas kejadian tadi Bummie. Oppa tidak sengaja,"ucapku merajuk padanya, namun ia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku membuatku sedikit kesal juga dibuatnya.

"Ya! Dengarkan oppamu ini Bummie,"aku paling benci tidak dihiraukan seperti ini dan aku tau Kibum juga mengetahui hal itu. Aku rasa ia sengaja membuatku marah.

"Ya! Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Apa yang bisa dilihat darimu. Payudara kecil dan pantat juga tidak beri-"

"Huweeeee..."ucapanku langsung terpotong saat Kibum mulai menangis keras membuatku kalang kabut untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya, Bummie jangan menangis. Shuttt... Please Bummie. Aku tidak mau dihukum eomma dan appa karena membuatmu menangis,"aku berusaha kembali menenangkannya.

"Huweeee... Oppa bararti sudah melihat semuanya. Huweee..."tangis Kibum semakin menjadi karena ia tahu bahwa aku benar-benar melihat tubuh polosnya tadi.

"Shuutt jangan menangis Bummie. Pleaseee... Ya, bukannya kita sering mandi bersama saat kecil. Jadi kau tidak perlu malu pada oppa ne,"aku segera memeluknya mencoba kembali menenangkannya.

Brakkk...

"Wonnie apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengmu!"teriak appaku marah dan berjalan menghampiri kami berdua diikuti oleh eomma dibelakangnya.

Aku segera memberikan tatapan memohon pada Kibum agar dia mau membantuku. Tapi yang kulihat justru seringaian mengerikan darinya.

"Eomma, appa. Oppa menjahati Bummie. Huweeee..."adunya seketika itu aku langsung pucat pasih. Sudah dipastikan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang karena hukuman dari appa sudah menanti di depan mataku.

"CHOI SIWON! CEPAT LARI KELILING RUMAH INI SEBANYAK 20 KALI SEKARANG!"mati kau Choi Siwon. Aishh appa kenapa kau begitu tega dengan anak tampanmu ini. Hahhh... Bagaimana aku bisa mengelilingi rumah ini yang begitu luas.

Aku segera menolehkan wajahku pada Kibum yang kini tengah tertawa senang. Aishhh dia mengerjaiku rupanya.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI CHOI SIWON! LAKUKAN SEKARANG!"perintah ayah mutlak dan mau tidak mau aku harus melakukan hukuman tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hosh... Hossshhh...Hossshhh..." deru nafasku masih memburu. Nafasku benar-benar tersengal. Aishh kenapa appa begitu kejam padaku. Aku sudah lari 20 kali dan ditambah aku tidak boleh tidur di dalam. Aishhh appa benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tamu dengan diam-diam. Aku tidak mau appa tau kalau aku tidur di dalam rumah yang tidak sesuai dengan perintahnya. Kupejamkan mataku berusaha menetralisir rasa lelahku. Tak lama aku mendengar derap langkah kaki menghampiriku dengan pelan. Kurasakan sebuah tangan mungil dan lembut menyeka keringat di wajahku. Ahhh betapa hangatnya tangan ini. Tangan yang akan selalu aku ingat. Tangan dongsaengku Choi Kibum.

"Mianhae oppa, aku tidak bermaksud membuat oppa seperti ini. Tapi kau tadi begitu menyebalkan makanya aku sengaja memberikan sedikit pelajaran padamu oppa,"jelas Kibum panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati mendengar penjelasannya tadi. Tak kusangka dia sangat perhatian padaku seperti ini.

Cupp...

Sebuah kecupan hangat di daratkan bibir Kibum pada pipi kananku.

"Jaljayo oppa,"kurasakan hangat ditubuhku saat Kibum ternyata tengah menyelimutiku dan membawakanku bantal. Ahh dia tahu sekali kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan dingin. Tanpa terasa rasa lelah yang tadi menghinggapi tubuhku kini malah terasa hilang.

Saat kudengar derap langkah kakinya semakin menjauhi aku. Aku segera membuka mataku dan dapat kulihat di sampingku sudah ada cokelat hangat dan roti disana. Hahhh kau memang yang paling mengerti aku Kibum. Entah bagaimana kalau aku hidup tanpamu disisiku. Pasti aku tidak sanggup untuk hidup.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

"Oppa bangunlah, oppa..."Kibum menggerakkan-gerakkan tubuh Siwon dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, Siwon tak kunjung bangun juga.

"Oppa palli, nanti kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah. Oppa..."Kibum tampak sudah mulai kesal karena Siwon malah semakin nyaman dengan tidurnya.

"Oppa..." Kibum mencubit pinggang oppanya cukup keras.

"Arasseo. Lima menit lagi ne,"tawarnya pada Kibum membuat Kibum semakin kesal dibuatnya. Namun tak berapa lama seringaian terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah terserah oppa kalau tidak mau bangun. Aku akan meminta Donghae oppa untuk menjemputku saja,"Kibum segera berlenggang pergi menjauhi Siwon yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kibum. Tak berapa lama terdengar teriakan yang menggema di seantero rumah.

"Mwooooo..."teriak Siwon keras saat ia telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ya! Aishh awas saja kalau Donghae berani menginjakkan kakinya lagi di rumah ini. Akan kucincang dia,"Siwon melangkah mendekati Kibum yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahnya tadi.

"Wae oppa? Bukankah kau masih ingin tidur? Tidurlah, aku akan berangkat bersama Donghae oppa,"Kibum menyeringai senang bisa mengerjai oppanya tersebut.

"Ya! Aishhh tunggu aku 10 menit. Aku akan bersiap-siap,"Siwon langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi ucapan Kibum langsung menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

"Aku tunggu lima menit lagi. Kalau oppa tidak selesai. Aku akan berangkat bersama Donghae oppa,"ucap Kibum mutlak hingga membuat Siwon kesal dibuatnya.

"Ya! Aishh awas kau ya,"Siwon segera lari terbirit menuju ke kamarnya dan hanya mencuci mukanya dan sikat gigi. Ia segera turun kembali ke bawah dan mendengar tertawaan dari eomma dan dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Ya! Bummie dan eomma mengerjaiku ya, Aishhh,"Siwon memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu di mata Kibum dan Leeteuk.

"Aigoo ternyata oppa bisa juga secepat kilat. Pasti oppa tidak mandi huuuuu,"ejek Kibum pada Siwon yang hanya diberikan death glare gratis oleh Siwon.

"Aishh awas kau Bummie!"Siwon segera berlari menyusul Kibum yang sudah keluar duluan.

.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran usai. Kibum segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berencana untuk mengunjungi ahjumma yang mengaku sebagai ibu kandungnya di rumah sakit. Ia terpaksa harus pergi kesana secara diam-diam. Ia tidak mau Siwon mengetahuinya karena ia yakin Oppanya itu pasti akan marah padanya kalau ia tahu Kibum pergi menemui ahjumma tersebut.

Kibum berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menyetop sebuah taksi. Namun sebuah tepukan ringan yang di daratkan di pundaknya oleh seseorang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Bummie kenapa kau berdiri disini eoh? Oppa dari tadi mencarimu di kelas. Ayo kita pulang,"Siwon menarik tangan Kibum lembut untuk mengikutinya. Tapi Kibum segera menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Siwon heran dibuatnya.

"Ahhh oppa aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku harus kerja kelompok dengan Sungmin. Oppa pulang saja duluan ne,"bohong Kibum pada Siwon dan langsung bergegas menaiki taksi yang sudah berhenti di hadapannya.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering kerja kelompok,"Siwon merasa sikap Kibum akhir-akhir ini terasa aneh. Tapi, Siwon berusaha menepis perasaanya tersebut dan berjalan ke parkiran untuk mengambil motornya.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah bangunan putih yang tinggi. Ya, aku sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit Seoul. Aku melangkah pasti memasuki rumah sakit tersebut. Aku harus bisa menghadapi masalah ini dan aku tidak boleh lagi lari dari masalah ini. Ya, Choi Kibum adalah yeoja yang kuat. Fighting.

Kini aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu putih bertuliskan nomor 203. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam saat sebuah suara telah menginstrupsiku untuk masuk. Dapat kulihat raut terkejut dari sepasang mata yeoja dan namja paruh baya tersebut saat menyadari kehadiranku. Aku segera memberikan salam pada mereka dan membungkukkan badanku.

"Annyeonghaseyo,"sapaku ramah pada mereka berdua. Dapat kulihat kini yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat rapuh itu menitikkan air matanya dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Anakku... Hiksss ... Anakku,"ucap yeoja itu terisak lalu berjalan ke arahku. Saat sudah sampai di hadapanku. Ia mengelus wajahku lembut. Tuhan kenapa sentuhan ini begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Apakah benar mereka adalah orang tua kandungku?

Ia segera memelukku cukup erat dan menangis tersedu. Tanpa sadar aku membalas pelukannya dan ikut menitikkan air mata. Entah apa yang membuatku menangis. Tapi hatiku merasa sangat terharu dan nyaman di dekapannya.

"Anakku... Hiksss... Kau anakku,"kembali dia berucap. Aku begitu sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan tak terawat. Tuhan aku benar-benar kejam karena telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"N-ne E-eomma,"ucapku terbata. Entah apa yang membuatku berani mengucapkan kata itu. Yang jelas ada perasaan senang saat aku memanggilnya seperti itu.

Dapat kulihat namja paruh baya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang ruang inap itu tersenyum manis padaku. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan lengkungan senyum tipis di wajahku. Aku masih ingat saat dia memohon dihadapanku untuk menemui yeoja paruh baya ini walaupun hanya sekali. Dan aku menepatinya sekarang.

"E-eomma? Kau memanggilku e-eomma?"tanyanya tak percaya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku antusias.

"Ne memang benar aku eommamu,"ucapnya lagi sambil memelukku erat.

"Tolong panggil aku eomma sekali lagi,"pintanya padaku.

"E-eomma, eomma, eomma," panggilku sambil mengelus punggung yeoja paruh baya ini.

"Baiklah kau harus makan bubur ini Chagi, kau sudah tidak makan selama dua hari ini. Kau nanti akan semakin drop kalau terus-terusan begini,"ucap namja paruh baya itu mendekatiku dan yeoja paruh baya ini. Namja paruh baya itu menatapku dengan pandangan memohon agar aku bisa membujuknya untuk makan.

"Eomma kenapa kau tidak makan dua hari eoh? Apa eomma tidak menyayangiku,"aku berusaha membujuknya untuk makan.

"Aniyo, eomma sangat menyayangimu melebihi nyawa eomma sendiri,"ucapnya sambil menatap wajahku sendu.

DEG...

sebegitu sayangnya kah dia padaku. Tuhan aku harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Kalau eomma tidak mau makan, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan eomma lagi,"ancamku padanya yang kini menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran di wajah cantiknya.

"Aniyo, jangan lakukan itu pada eomma, eomma tidak sanggup harus hidup tanpamu chagi,"ucapnya sambil memelukku semakin erat hingga membuatku sedikit sesak juga dibuatnya.

"Maka dari itu eomma harus makan ne,"ucapku sambil berusaha mengembangkan senyumku lebar.

"Tapi kau harus menyuapi eomma ne,"pintanya sambil memberikan tatapan memohonnya padaku. Aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku setuju dan menuntunnya kembali ke ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat eomma tertidur aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang rawat inapnya. Saat membuka pintu dapat kulihat namja paruh baya itu berdiri di depan rawat pintu eomma. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Eomma sudah tertidur, sebaiknya anda beristirahat,"ucapku padanya. Ia benar-benar kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Gomawo,"ucapnya padaku.

"Aniyo, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku,"jawabku sungkan.

"Apakah bisa kau memanggilku a-appa,"tanyanya sambil menatap mataku dalam. Aku sempat terkejut juga atas permintaanya barusan yang terkesan mendadak. Namun saat kulihatvwajah lelahnya. Hatiku bemar-benar tak tega untuk menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Akupun berusaha melakukan apa yang ia pinta walaupun itu sangat sulit untukku.

"A-appa,"aku mencobanya walaupun sangat sulit ku ucapkan tapi bukankah ini realita yang sesungguhnya bahwa namja yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah appa kandungku?

Ia segera memelukku erat meluapkan rasa rindunya mungkin. Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dalam diam. Tanpa sadar terlintas wajah eomma dan appa choi juga Siwon oppa. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan namja paruh baya itu dan pamit untuk pulang.

Tuhan apa benar tindakan yang telah kulakukan ini. Aku benar-benar bingung. Di satu sisi aku sangat menyayangi keluarga Choi yang telah membesarkanku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melihat eomma dan appa kandungku menderita karena aku.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Kibum berjalan gontai memasuki rumah keluarga Choi. Ia segera berjalan menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati oppanya sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"O-oppa kau mengagetkanku saja, sedang apa oppa di kamarku ?"tanya Kibum berusaha mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Kau dari mana saja eoh?"tanyanya masih memandang Kibum tajam.

"Aihhh bukannya aku sudah mengatakan pada oppa kalau aku ada kerja kelompok bersama Sungmin,"jelas Kibum bohong.

"Pembohong,"ucap Siwon ketus. Kibum seketika itu mematung mendengar ucapan oppanya. Memang benar Kibum sejak kecil tak pernah berbohong pada Siwon hal sekecil apapun selalu ia ceritakan pada Siwon.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Sungmin dan dia bilang tidak ada tugas kelompok,"jelas Siwon membuang mukanya pada Kibum berusaha menahan amarahnya pada dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Oppa aku bisa jelaskan semuanya,"ucap Kibum sambil berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Jangan panggil aku oppa. Aku tidak punya dongsaeng yang suka berbohong. Dongsaengku selalu jujur pada oppanya,"ucap Siwon sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kibum yang kini telah menjatuhkan buliran kristal saat mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang begitu menyakitkan tadi.

"Oppa... Opaa..."panggil Kibum pada Siwon yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Kibum yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di sudut kamarnya.

.

.

.

To be continued …..

Annyeong my readers ^^

Hehe akuh kembali dengan FF ini. adakah yang menunggu? Kalo masi ada yang berminat harap reviewnya ne ^^

The big thanks to:

Meyy-chaan : choi Haemin : Ny. Cho : cassanova indah : 8687 : vriskaindriany1 : iruma-chan : choikyuhae : haely : zakurafreeze : evilmagnaemin : LyELF: shofy nurlatief : Nina317elf : kang hyun yoo : shim yeonhae : aryelf : blue minra: dwiihae : cho97 : indahpus96 : anin arlunerz : Brigitta bukan brigittew : QQ suju okey : bum407 : feykwangie : KibumNyawon : snowysmiles : R407 : sjflywin : : Noona'sexomember : daun kering ; risaawaw : .id : hera3424 ; piyo ; ChoithyaraELF ; Kim Min Ah ; geelovekorea ; key tsukiyomi : Bummie Kim : bumhanyuk : and some guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne)

.

.

Jeongmal gomawo readers

.

.

Review again please ^^


End file.
